Autumn
by Namie Amalia
Summary: last chapter.. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

Wahahah.., upload 3 cerita... Tapi ini bukan one shot lho... Btw, soal Senna yang jadi tokoh utama..., sebenernya aku BENER-BENER BENCI 'ma Senna, bahkan lebih benci dari Inoue *digaplok penggemar Senna & Inoue* tapi aku nyoba buat dia jadi tokoh utama. Jadi maaph ya, kalo rada OOC.., jujur, aku belom pernah ngeliat filmnya sampe abis, baru setengah doang.. hehehe.., abis males ada Sennanya jadi pengganggu..

Dah!! sekarang silahkan deh, dibaca!! jangan lupa review!!

**Autmn**

**By NaMie AmaLia**

A/N: Hari:A malam:B itu maksudnya kaya; hari:Sabtu malam:Minggu. gitu lhoo, Cuma ini disamarkan.. ;p

Chapter 1

Karakura High School

23.30. Hari: A malam:B

Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru.

"Hihihi…"

Seorang gadis dikuncir kuda, berpita merah, duduk di atas pintu atap Karakura High School. Angin bertiup cukup kencang meniup rambutnya.

"Kok anginnya kencang sekali sih??" katanya kekanak-kanakan, mulutnya mengerucut. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

"Nah, begini dong…," ucapnya lagi tertawa senang. "Kok belum dapat-dapat ya?? Padahal sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini…."

Lalu angin berhembus kencang lagi. Gadis itu memegangi rambutya agak kesal. Ia baru ingin membuka mulut, tapi mendadak matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia menangkapnya tangkas dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang tadi cemberut, berubah menjadi cerah. Angin kembali berhembus santai.

"Hihihi…, mungkin kita harus menunggu besok ya? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik," kata gadis itu, lagi-lagi bermonolog, sambil tertawa aneh. Ia membuka tangan kanannya dan jatuhlah daun bewarna merah kecoklatan, khas musim gugur.

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

19.00 hari:A malam:B

Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru.

Kau akan dipindahkan ke Karakura High School, Rukia," kata seorang lelaki, tinggi, tampan, berambut panjang, dengan tatapn mata yang tajam dan tipe lelaki yang tidak-akan-bicara-jika-tidak-ada-yang-perlu.

Gadis berambut hitam, bermata violet, dihadapannya mengangguk lalu menunduk. Dalam hatinya, ia keberatan tapi ia tak mengatakannya.

"Nona Rukia?" sapa seorang kakek tua disamping lelaki itu.

"Ya, Kakek Penasihat, Kakak," jawabnya mengangkat muka. "Aku akan masuk ke Karakura High School," jawab Rukia dengan berat hati.

Salah satu dari para pelayan yang berbaris rapi di belakang menghela napas pelan. Ia melihat kejadian itu was-was.

Lelaki itu, Byakuya, kakak ipar Rukia, terlihat dari matanya, tampak berat hati pula. Tapi ia tak menunjukkannya dari sikapnya. Ia tetap terlihat serius seperti biasa walaupun hatinya menolak. Kakek disamping Byakuya pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat ini semua. Tapi yang menanggung beban adalah Rukia sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Kak Byakuya, Kakek Penasihat," kata Rukia bangkit. "Permisi. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur."

Rukia menggerakkan jarinya, menyuruh pelayan yang menghela napas tadi mengikutinya.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya, yang kini sudah berbalik memunggungi Rukia. Rukia berhenti, dan menunggu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, ceritakanlah…," lanjut Byakuya.

Rukia sempat terkejut sesaat lalu mengangguk, "baik, Kak," katanya lalu menggeser pintu. Dan…, sreg! Pintu tertutup.

Rukia berjalan di koridor menuju kamarnya bersama pelayan pribadinya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan Rukia dari tadi hanya berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar koridor. Koridor ini memang berbatasan dengan halaman belakang, kebun bunga sakura Byakuya. Batasnya hanyalah pintu geser dari kaca, sehingga orang bisa melihat indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran dari koridor ini. Sementara di sisi lain koridor adalah beberapa ruangan yang sering di pakai Byakuya, entah itu ruang kerja ataupun ruang seperti tadi. Koridor ini memang favorit Byakuya yang pecinta sakura itu.

Pelayan Rukia akhirnya memecah sunyi, "Nona, Anda yakin?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah, tapi tidak menoleh, "mungkin."

"Tapi, Nona…. Anda harus bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada kakak Anda sendiri!" ucap pelayan itu, seperti tak tahan dengan keadaan yang terus begini.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada si Pelayan. Saat itu bulan purnama menyinari mereka berdua. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran bergesekan tertiup angin.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia halus namun tegas. "Aku tak ingin menyusahkan Kak Byakuya. Apalag sekarang Kak Hisana…."

"Nona…."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja!" kata Rukia. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di kamar Rukia. "Ini adalah urusanku dengan Kak Byakuya, jadi percayalah dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Kau tak usah ikut campur, tapi aku berterima kasih atas saranmu."

"Nona Rukia…."

Rukia masuk ke kamar. Ia menggeser pintunya sambil berkata, "selamat malam dan selamat tidur."

"Selamat malam juga, Nona Rukia," jawab pelayannya pelan.

Pintu di tutup. Rukia menyalakan lampu. Ia duduk di lantai, berselonjor. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan pelayannya tadi benar, tapi ia sudah mengatakan "ya" dan itu tak bisa diubah.

Tiba-tiba mata Rukia tertumbuk pada bingkai berisi foto 3 orang yang bahagia. Ada lelaki tadi, Byakuya memakai hakata (eh, bener gga sih, kimono buat cowok itu namanya hakata?), tangan kanannya merangkul seorang wanita cantik yang mirip sekali dengan Rukia dan tangan kirinya menggandeng seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu tentu saja Rukia yang sedang tertawa lebar, bahagia sekali. Ia memakai kimono cantik dan menggandeng tangan wanita tadi dan tangan Byakuya. Wanita tadi adalah kakak Rukia, Hisana. Ia tersenyum senang, walaupun mukanya agak pucat, membalas rangkulan Byakuya mesra. Ia memakai kimono biru tua, dan tampak sederhana dan bersajaha. Byakuya pun terlihat tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali, tapi tetap terlihat bahagia dari wajahnya. Mereka berfoto dengan background rangkaian pohon bunga sakura yang kelopak-kelopaknya berjatuhan, seolah hujan sakura. Dengan background kebun sakura Byakuya dan semua orang berwajah bahagia seolah tak punya masalah. Rukia mengambil bingkai itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Foto itu diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika hidupnya hampir mendekati sempurna. Walaupun ia yatim piatu tetapi kakaknya, Hisana, telah menjadi Cinderella karena telah menikahi Byakuya Kuchiki, pemilik Kuchiki Corp. Otomatis, marga Rukia pun berubah menjadi Kuchiki dan masuk dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka menerima Rukia dan Hisana dengan senang hati dan mereka sangatlah bahagia. Walaupun Rukia lelah harus bersikap selayaknya putri, harus berjalan anggun, selalu tersenyum dan sebagainya, tapi Rukia sangat bahagia melihat kakaknya bahagia. Hisana dan Byakuya seolah menjadi pengganti ayah dan ibunya. Saat itu juga Kuchiki Corp. berkembang pesat. Byakuya yang pulang kerja selalu disambut oleh masakan Hisana dan tawa Rukia. Hisana yang menghibur dan menyambut semua orang yang datang dan pulang ke rumah. Dan Rukia yang belajar dengan giat, membantu beberapa pekerjaan rumah, dan selalu membuat semua orang tertawa dengan kepolosannya. Mereka semua sangat bahagia waktu itu. Byakuya yang selalu serius, wajahnya pun bisa rileks ketika memakan masakan Hisna yang tiada duanya. Rukia yang akrab dengan para pelayan dan Penasihat dan selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari semua orang di rumah itu. Hisana yang keibuan dan manis, dan selalu membantu semuanya yang sedang kerepotan baik itu dari pelayan ataupun suaminya sendiri.

Lalu semua itu berubah.

Hisana jatuh sakit dan terkena penyakit langka. Ia segera masuk rumah sakit dan mendapat pelayanan secara insentif. Byakuya yang membiayainya mulai menjual beberapa barang dan jarang mengurus Kuchiki Corp. lagi. Kuchiki Corp. pun menurun. Byakuya mondar-mandir Rumah Sakit-Kantor-Rumah Kuchiki. Ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Kadang terlihat bulatan hitam di matanya. Dan matanya sering merah. Rukia sendiri jadi murung, nilainya menurun drastis.

Kuchiki Corp mengalami kemunduran. Rukia terpaksa pindah ke Karakura High School. Dan untunglah, biaya pengobatan Hisana bisa berkurang sedikit. Byakuya pun giat bekerja demi mengembalikan kemajuan Kuchiki Corp. dengan ikut beberapa tender. Kini Kuchiki Corp. cukup stabil, walaupun belum utuh. Dan Rukia tetap saja harus pindah ke Karakura High School itu. Bukannya ia sombong sehingga tak ingin masuk sekolah biasa seperti itu. Rukia keberatan karena ia tak bisa bergaul dengan baik. Ia sendiri sepertinya pemalu dan pendiam. Padahal di sekolahnya dulu ia sudah mempunyai teman baik.

"Hhhh…," Rukia menghela napas. Belum lagi ketika ia menguping pembicaraan Kakek Penasihat dan Kak Byakuya beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya, Rukia ingin di jodohkan. Secara, mereka harus melihat kedepan, jika Byakuya belum memiliki anak maka siapa yang akan melanjutkan Kuchiki Corp. nanti? Byakuya adalah anak tunggal dan ia tak punya kerabat lagi. Hanya Rukia satu-satunya cara. Rukia harus dijodohkan secepat mungkin. Kabarnya ia akan dijodohkan dengan keluarga Shiba. Saat itu Rukia merasa sangat putus asa dan tidak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mengupingnya.

Rukia menatap deretan pohon sakura berhiaskan malam dengan bulan purnama. Begitu indah, seperti hidupnya dulu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan besok?

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya diantara dua kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah isak tangis menyayat hati. Menusuk jantung. Membelah malam. Mengiris hari.

*

Yuuupp..., itu baru sekedar pembukaan... aku sendiri lupa Senna tuh orangnya suka ketawa-ketiwi kaya kuntilanak gitu ngga si? mungkin ngga ya..., tapi disini dia kaya gitu.. OOC khaaann????

Silahkan kirimkan pesan dan kesan Anda, saya tunggu!!! Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaiiii..., saya balik lagi...!! Ini chap 2, smoga kalian suka... Harusnya chap 1 sama chap 2 digabung, tapi udah terlanjur dipisah sih...

Enjoy it! ^^

**Chapter 2:**

Rumah Kurosaki

19.00 hari A malam B

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye menyelimuti wanita berkulit pucat dengan rambut kecoklatan. Pemuda itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan wanita itu adalah ibunya, Misaki Kurosaki (eehh.., maaph ya ganggu bentar, nama ibunya Ichigo itu Misaki apa Masaki ya? Maaph kalo salah ketik). Cahaya di mata Ichigo kini redup. Ia menunduk menatapi ibunya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengompres ibunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh. Ichigo terkejut. _Oh tidak…,jangan sekarang!!_

BRAK!! Pintu terbuka.

"MISAKI SAYANGKU DAN ICHIGO ANAKKU!!!!!" seru seorang bapak-bapak yang dianggap Ichigo psycho. Ichigo sendiri menatapnya tajam.

"APA????!!!!!" bapak-bapak itu terlihat syok karena melihat ibu Ichigo terbaring lemah.

"I-Isshin? Uhuk!! Uhuk!" Misaki terbangun. Ichigo memaksa ibunya untuk tidur lagi. Setelah keadaan tenang, Ichigo mendorong bapak-bapak itu, Isshin, keluar.

Mereka turun ke bawah dan terlihatlah 2 anak esde. Mereka menoleh dan menyambut Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii!!!"seru mereka. Ichigo memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk menjauh. Lalu ia menendang Isshin sekuat tenaganya.

"APA MAUMU KAKEK TUA?????!!!!!" seru Ichigo berang.

"Ichi-nii…," panggil salah satu cewek esde yang manis itu, "sudahlah…, kasihan Otou-san!! Lagipula memangnya Okaa-san kenapa?"

"Yuzu…," desah Ichigo. "Okaa-san demam."

"Apa? Kenapa Ichi-nii tidak memberi tahu kami?" protes anak yang satu yang yang nampak tomboy.

"Maaf, tapi keadaannya sudah mulai membaik kalau saja…," Ichigo melirik Isshin yang tersungkur di bawah sofa.

"Dasar Outo-san tidak becus!" omel cewek tomboy tadi, "Okaa-san kan lagi sakit! Kenapa malah berteriak-teriak??!"

"Betul, Karin. Kakek tua ini memang bodoh sekali!!" kata Ichigo menatap Isshin penuh amarah. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membiayai rumah sakit Okaa-san dan memberiku uang jajan lebih!!"

"Ichi-nii itu gimana sih? Bukankah memang itu tugas outo-san? Ichi-nii saja yang tidak mau memberi tahu kami," ujar cewek tomboy itu, Karin, lagi.

"Hihihi…, Ichi-nii sekarang jadi mata duitan ya?" sahut Yuzu. "Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan bubur special untuk Okaa-san!!"

"Eh, buatkan untukku juga ya? Aku belum makan," ujar Ichigo bersiap di meja makan. "Yaa…, maafkan aku, Karin, bukannya bermaksud…."

"Ya, aku mengerti kok. Ichi-nii tidak mau menyusahkan kami kan? Tapi itu tetap tanggung jawab outo-san, Ichi-nii!!" bentak Karin menunjuk ayahnya yang berusaha bangkit dari tumpukan sofa.

"Iya-ya. Cerewet kau! Eh," Ichigo seakan baru sadar sesuatu. "Mana anak itu?"

"Hn? Nii-san? Dia malas kesini. Katanya dia pengen bicara dengan Ichi-nii, empat mata!! Jadi mungkin dia baru datang besok," jelas Yuzu dari dapur.

"Ooh… baguslah," kata Ichigo seenaknya.

"Ichi-nii dan Nii-san kenapa sih? Lagi berantem?" tanya Yuzu.

"Kau ini seperti tak tau mereka saja, Yuzu," justru Karin yang menjawab.

"Yaa terserah kalian sajalah!"

*

Karakura High School

07.00 hari B

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

"Yo!! Ichigo!!"

Ichigo malas-malasan menoleh. "Renji."

"Kenapa? Lesu banget sih? Hari ini kan hari pertama kita masuk sekolah!!" sahut Tatsuki yang mendadak muncul disebelah Renji.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun sakit?" tanya Inoue yang nempel mulu sama Tatsuki.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau jalan jangan di tengah. Mengganggu orang lewat saja," sapa Ishida dingin, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Huu…, Ishida ngga pernah jujur!!" ejek Keigo yang baru datang menyeret Mizuiro (bener gga namanya? Aku lupa…), Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"Apa kau bilang??" Ishida menoleh emosi.

"Sudah-sudah!!" Mizuiro menenangkan.

"Oooi , Chad!!" panggil Ikakku. "Kelas berapa kau??"

"X-4," jawab Chad singkat.

"Heeeeiii Rangiku!!!!" panggil Yumichika pada Rangiku yang baru datang. "Kau tahu tidak??? Aku baru membeli bulu mata palsu baru, lhoo…, keluaran Sophie Martin (sejak kapan Sophie Martin ngeluarin bulu mata palsu???), kau belum punya kan???"

"Huu, dasar bencong!!" ledek Keigo.

"Apa katamu???!!!!"

"Eh, kita semua sekelas kan?" tanya Mizuiro pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk seadanya.

"Kita kelas X-4 ya??" Inoue mengadahkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu.

"Lho, bukannya kelas kita ada anak baru ya??" seru Keigo di sela-sela berantemnya dengan Yumichika.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Kalo nggak salah namanya…."

….

"Nama saya Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal!" kata Rukia membungkuk. Hhh… Rukia melayangkan pandangannya pada teman-teman barunya. Ada yang berambut warna merah dan bertato, ada yang berdada sangat besar… ada 2 malah, dan yang satu sengaja membuka kancing kemejanya. Ada cewek yang rambutnya dipangkas seperti cowok. Ada yang botak, ada yang bencong, ada yang berkulit hitam dan ditutupi rambut. Aneh sekali!! Lalu pandangan Rukia tertumbuk pada seorang cowok berambut oranye menyala. Ya ampuun…, satu kelas ini otaku semua ya??

Ichigo yang tadi nggak peduli sama anak baru itu, hanya melirik sebentar. Ternyata cewek. Cakep juga, tapi sepertinya agak pemalu. Ichigo memusatkan perhatiannya ke anak baru itu. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki ya? Kayaknya pernah dengar…

Ah ya, tentu saja! Kuchiki kan nama perusahaan terbesar di negara ini. Ia pernah membaca di Koran soal Byakuya Kuchiki, yang memimpin Kuchiki Corp. Byakuya terkenal hampir memenangi semua tender yang diikutinya. Kabar terakhir, istri Byakuya, Hisana sakit-sakitan hingga kerja Byakuya yang setangh-setengah dan kurang maksimal membuat Kuchiki Corp. hampir bangkrut. Walaupun begitu, Kuchiki Corp. sekarang dengan berusaha maksimal untuk kemballi berjaya dengan memenangi beberapa tender. Lalu, siapakah gadis ini? Adiknya Byakuyakah? Betapa penasarannya Ichigo dengan anak baru itu!!

"Ya, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong," kata Ukitake, guru mereka, menyilahkan Rukia tak punya pilihan lain selain duduk di sebelah cowok berambut oranye itu.

Ichigo melirik anak baru itu. Ia selalu menunduk dan sepertinya tertekan sekali. Pemalu banget…, tapi justru itu yang membuat Ichigo makin penasaran.

Rukia membuka buku pelajarannya. Ia memang susah bergaul. Hhh…, sudahlah, jalani saja…

*

Karakura High School.

10.00 (istirahat pertama) hari B

Rukia's POV:

Aku berlari membawa kotak bekalku menuju atap sekolah. Aku muak!! Cukup sampai disitu!!

Aku memang pemalu, apalagi saat mereka tahu aku dari keluarga Kuchiki, mereka menggosipkanku! Bukannya ge-er, hanya saja obrolan mereka itu sangat heboh sampai aku bisa mendengarnya! Tidakkah mereka punya baha omongan lain?

Aku yakin, satu-satunya tempat yag sepi adalah di atap sekolah ini. Dari dulu kalau aku dikucilkan, aku selalu ke atap sekolah karena selalu sepi.

Aku mendorong pintu besi yang berkarat. Angin meniup rambutku. Pemandangan dari atas sekolah menyambutku. Disinilah tempat paling nyaman, tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sudah kuduga, tak ada siapa-siapa," kataku menyuarakan isi hati, tanpa sadar.

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu!!"

NORMAL POV:

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu!!"

Rukia kaget. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Ia bebalik ke arah suara, dari belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pintu, tembok, pagar, lantai, Rukia sendiri, dan…

Betapa kagetnya Rukia ketika ia melihat ada sepasang kaki teergantung di pintu. Bayangkan, seorang gadis berkuncir kuda, berpita merah, duduk santai di atas pintu.

Ia tersenyum.

Rukia mundur selangkah. "Siapa kau?"

"Lho?" tiba-tiba gadis itu melompat dan sudah ada di hadapan Rukia, "tidak tahu ya? Padahal kelasku ada di sebelah kelasmu, lho!"

"Kau…, anak X-3?" tanya Rukia. Gadis itu menggeleng tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Bukan…, tapi X-5!" katanya seperti menyanyi sambil mengitari Rukia. "Tadinya kupikir juga tak ada orang, tapi ternyata ada kau, Rukia!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Aku kan anak baru!" elak Rukia.

"Tau dong…," katanya sambil tertawa kecil, kini meloncat-loncat dan masih mengelilingi Rukia, "aku melihatmu di ruang KepSek!"

"Eng…, tapi kau siapa??" ulang Rukia.

"Aku Senna!! Salam kenal!! Hihi…," anak itu tertawa kecil, tanpa basa-basi menjabat tangan Rukia. Ia berputar-putar mengelilingi Rukia seperti menari sambi terus tertawa.

Rukia yang awalnya merasa aneh, lama-lama terbiasa dan seperti ada dorongan dari dalam harinya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hmp…, hi-hihihi…," Rukia tertawa kecil.

Senna berhenti menari, tersenyum dan tawanya hilang di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lagi sambil berkata, "kenapa baru tertawa sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu kita bersahabat ya!" seru Senna memeluk Rukia. Rukia terkejut, lalu akhirya mereka memakan bekal siangnya bareng-bareng sambil tertawa di atap Karakura High School.

*

Karakura High School

14.00 (istirahat kedua)

Saat istirahat pertama Ichigo melihat Rukia pergi ke atap. Memang ada apa disana? Kebetulan, saat istirahat kedua, Rukia dipanggil ke TU untuk kejelasan biodatanya. Ichigo pun pergi ke atap sekolah.

Kreett. Pintu besi yang berkarat itu berbunyi ngilu. Ichigo melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kenapa setelah istirahat pertama itu, wajah Rukia terlihat lebih segar dan ceria?

"Rukia?"

Ichigo hampir terlonjak saking kagetnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda, berpita merah, duduk di atas pintu.

"Oh, maaf, kukira Rukia tadi," katanya sambi tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia loncat dan mendarat tepat di depan Ichigo.

"Eh?" Ichigo masih kaget.

Gadis itu a.k.a. Senna mengitari Ichigo sambi tersenyum dan berputar seperti menari (sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Rukia).

"Kau sekelas dengan Rukia, kan? Kenapa Ruka? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi lagi-lagi sambil tertawa.

"Er…, ya, aku sekelas dengannya. Rukia harus mengurus kejelasan biodatanya…," kata Ichigo kaku.

"Oooh…. Oh, ya!! Sapa Rukia ya, nanti, dia tidak punya teman di kelasnya! Lagipula kau mengharapkan sesuatu darinya kan?" cerocos gadis itu.

"HAH? A-apa maksudmu??"

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja!"

"Ma-maksudmu apa, sih?? Aku tetap tak mengerti…."

"Lho…? Bukannya kau mengalami _love at the first_ _sight_ dengan Rukia? Benar kan? Nanti kubantu deh…."

Muka Ichigo langsung memerah drastis, "ya-yang benar saja!! Siapa kau??!"

"Aku Senna, dari kelas X-5! Salam kenal!!"

"Se-Senna?" ulang Ichigo.

"Iya. Namaku Senna. Kau Ichigo dari kelas X-4 kan?" katanya sambil (lagi-lagi) tertawa kecil. "tebakanku benar kan?"

"Ugh…," Ichigo mundur selangkah dengan muka memerah.

"Benar kan?? Sudah ketauan dari mukamu!! Hihihi…," Senna makin maju mendekati Ichigo yang terus mundur sampai ke pagar. Kini punggung Ichigo sudak terpojok sampai ujung pagar, sementar Senna terus mendekatinya.

"He-hei…, mau apa kau??!" seru Ichigo.

"Senna?"

Ichigo dan Senna menoleh. Rukia tampak terkejut melihat mereka berdua berdekatan seperti itu.

"Rukiaa!!" seru Senna memeluk Rukia seolah lama tidak bertemu. Rukia menjauhkan lengan Senna halus.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu ya?" kata Rukia mundur dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia menoleh dan sedikit kaget. Adegan ini kaya yang di sinerton gitu deh. Kalo di sinetron, biasanya si cowok menarik tangan si cewek dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi ini kan bukan di sinetron….

"Sori?" Rukia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf," kata Ichigo melepaskan tangannya.

"Rukia, dia bukan pacarku," jelas Senna. "Dia Ichigo, teman sekelasmu. Masa kau tak tahu? Dia kan duduk disebelahmu!"

"Oh, maaf!! Aku tak tahu!!" ujar Rukia.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, " balas Ichigo.

"Dia kesini mencarimu, lho…," Senna mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Eng…, aku ingin memberitahumu, kau dipanggil TU, tapi kau sudah kesana…," kata Ichigo menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, mencari alasan.

"Tau darimana aku ada disini?"

"Ta-tadi kebetulan istirahat pertama aku melihatmu kesini…. Jadi kupikir kau kesini lagi."

"Oooh…," Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hihihi…," Senna tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Hihihi…."

"Haaahh???!!!" Ichigo dan Rukia kompakan kagetnya.

"Lihat, bahkan kaget pun kalianbarengan!"

Muka Ichigo dan Rukia memerah malu. Senna tetap tertawa kecil. Ia tersenyum menggoda. "Eh, jangan dimasukin hati…, aku cuma bercanda kok, hihihi…"

Rukia dan Ichigo pun terpaksa tertawa garing.

***

Yipiii...!!! selesai juga!! ok, tudepoin aja yah, ini balasan reveiew..:

Iuki Kyoshi: Rukia kasiaann?? Iya, ya… dijodohin sama keluarga Shiba bukan berarti sama Kaien lhoo… hohoho… iya-ya, ini dah ku apdet..

Ni-chan d': Oh, aku juga stuju, masa Rukia sama Ganju sih? Hehe…, soal Senna… aku stuju banget!! o

nha Luph him: ia…, Senna di sini hobi ketawa-ktiwi sendiri… OOC khan??

edogawa Luffy: emang sih, Senna anaknya ceria dan ga bisa diem gitu…, cma disini dy khan hobi ketawa-ktiwi sendiri. Pelayannya Rukia itu…, ya pelayannya Rukialah! Masa ibunya?? Hehehe…, Rukia emang mau dijodohin sama keluarga Shiba tapi belum tentu sama Kaien lho… hehehe… makasih ya, ini dah ku apdet, tenang aja bukan oneshot kok.

Chizu Michiyo:Nah, sekarang Ichigo udah muncul kan? ^^

Yuinayuki-chan:Iya, gadis (a.k.a. Senna) itu emg sengaja kubuat suka ketawa sendiri gitu. Yup, Rukia bakal kujodohin sama anak-anak dari keluarga Shiba!!

Hahaha…, pada nanya Senna yang suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri sama Rukia yang dijodohin sama keluarga Shiba ya?? Mungkin kalian bakal bingung pas ngeliat jawaban review ini. Kalo bukan sama Kaien ataupun Ganju, Rukia bakal dijodohin sama siapa??? OC-kah??? Maaph, ya kalau ku jawab sekarang, fic ini nggak ada rasa penasarannya dong… hehehehe…. Jangan lupa, saya tunggu review Anda sekaliaan!!


	3. Chapter 3

*intro lagu pembuka* jreng deng deng deng deng deng!!--

"ehm.., tes-tes.. satu dua..., eh udah nyala ya? yeeeeeiii!!!!!! disini NaMie-chan kembali!!!!! Bersama dengan chapter 3... beserta balesan review... dari author-author cakep nan baik hati *digetok krn gombal*

"Oh iya, makasih bwt Kubo Tite..., saia pinjem characternya yaaaa... muah-muah-muuaaah!! *ditendang* truus. buat para author2 yang bersedia nge-review fic-ku yang aneh bin gaje ini.. aku sangat-amat berharap kalian bersedia ngereview chap ini lagi.. *pasang mata kucing yang kebasahan karena kecebur got minta diasuh tapi ga ada yang mau!* Udaaaahh..., to de poin ajah.. ini balesan reviewnya...^^"

**Ichirunatsu23**: tenang… Senna disini baek kok, ngga bakal gangguin IchiRuki…, paling Cuma ngegodain doang…

**Yuinayuki-chan**: ngga…, Senna ngga suka sama Ichigo kok, tenang aja…^^

**Yumemiru Reirin**: ahaha…, stuju…!!

**BakaMirai**: yupz…, Ichigo punya kakak!! Ada adegan (ceileh…, bahasanya.. :p) kakanya Ichigo sama Ichigo di chap ini, kok! ^^ iyaa sudah ku review…, makanya di apdet dong…

**Ni-chan d'Sora yuki**: iyaa…, Ichigo suka sama Rukia, Cuma Ichigo nggak ngaku. Senna di fic ini tugasnya jadi mak comblang, kalo soal Kaien… ntar dy muncul kok ^^

**Iuki Kyoshi**: hah… lhaa kok sama Kuukaku… ya nggaklah… betul ituu!! Ichigo punya kakak cowok lagi!! Bukan otou-san.., kakaknya Ichigo muncul d chap ini!

**Mss Dhytania**: iya, Senna itu tokoh protagonist kok, bukan antagonis..

**Bin-Bin Mayen Kuchiki**: ahaha…, tenang Byakun-mu ngga kenapa-napa kok *di tendang* Ichigonya belom tau Rukia mau di jodohin tuuh..

**Mpin-itu-fifin**: iya, Senna itu baik…

yeeii!!! langsung ke chap 3.. enjoy it!!

_**Chapter 3**_

Karakura High School.

14.30 (dalam kelas X-4)

Pelajaran kosong.

Rukia memandangi langit dari jendela di bangkunya. Teman-temannya pada rebut dan sebagian keluar kelas. Temannya baru satu, Senna…, eh dua, sama Ichigo…, itupun kalo Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai teman….

"Hei."  
Rukia menoleh kaget. Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya menyapanya.

"Apa apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Dari tadi diem aja. Nggak ikut?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis. "Ikut apa? Nggak deh."

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Senna?" tanya Ichigo.

"Baru tadi istirahat pertama."

"Oooh…, aku juga baru tadi, istirahat kedua."

"Baru tadi??" Rukia tak percaya.

"Iya. Tadi sebenarnya Senna menyudutkanku hingga terpojok begitu."

"Memang Senna tanya apa padamu?"

"Dia bilang aku…," Ichigo terdiam. Ia hampir saja mengucapkan 'suka padamu'. Untung saja tak terucap.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bilang… bilang…," Ichigo hampir panik, tapi sok tenang. Ia berpikir keras mencari jawaban walaupun ia tak ingin berbohong pada Rukia.

"Ichigo!!" panggil Tatsuki.

"Yo, Tatsuki!" jawab Ichigo. "Duluan ya."

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Ichigo menghela napas lega. Selamat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lho, memangnya kami tidak boleh memanggilmu?" tanya Tatsuki menatap Ichigo aneh.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau naksir dia ya, Ichigo???" tebak Renji. Muka Ichigo langsung merah.

"Haha, ketauan," Mizuiro ikut-ikutan.

"Be-benarkah itu, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoe.

"Te-tentu saja bohong!!" seru Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatinya? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan anak baru?" jebak Ishida.

"Er…, karena…, karena…."

Teng-teng-teng!!

"Karena… karena sudah bel!!" ucap Ichigo girang. _Saved by the bell._

"Ichigo lega sekali tuh," goda Keigo. "Pasti pengen godain Rukia lagi pas pulang sekolah."

"Diam kau!!" Ichigo berteriak kesal. Untung Rukia udah keluar dari tadi. Ichigo pun keluar bareng temen-temennya. Di koridor ia bertemu Senna.

"Ichigo!!" panggil Senna berlari riang seperti anak kecil.

"Waduh…, siapa lagi nih? Ichigo sekarang ceweknya banyak ya?" Ikakku pura-pura ngiri.

"Bukan, aku Senna, anak kelas sebelah. Akuhanya ingin membantu Ichigo, kok. Ayo, Ichigo!!! Dah semuaa!!" cerocos Senna langsung menarik lengan Ichigo pergi.

"Bantuin apaaa???!!" teriak Yumichika.

"Jadi Mak Comblang!!!" jawab Senna.

"Ssstt!! Diam kau!!!" bisik Ichigo keras.

"Lho, memangnya kau pikir aku benar-benar akan mencomblangkanmu dengan Rukia?/ jadi kau mau?? Ok, Senna sang Mak Comblang siap beraksi!!" Senna nyerocos lagi, tak bisa dihentikan.

"HAH???!!! Apaaa??!! Tung-"

"Rukiaaaa!!!" Senna melambaikan tnagannya pada Rukia. Ia lalu berbisik keras pada Ichigo, "sudah diam dan ikuti aku!!"

"Senna? Lho, Ichigo juga?" Rukia kaget.

"Iyaa!! Aku mengajaknya karena… dia ulang tahun hari ini!!!" celoteh Senna.

"A-apaa??!!" seru Ichigo antar kaget dan kesal. _Sial, tahu darimana dia?_

"Benar kan, Ichigo? Ayo, traktir kami!!" tagih Senna mendorong punggung Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Benarkah itu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Er…," Ichigo menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Senna! Tau darimana kau ulang tahunku?"

"Bodoh, Ichigo kau memang sangat bodoh," dendang Senna geleng-geleng kepala. "Seorang Senna tidak pernah ketinggalan berita!!"

"Oh ya?" Rukia medelik tak percaya.

"Betul kok. Aku juga tahu ulang tahunmu, Rukia!" ucap Senna. "Ulang tahunmu… hari ini juga!!"

"Eh?" Ichigo kaget. _Hari ini juga??_

"Eh??" Rukia kaget._Kok dia bisa tau???_

"Makanya, kalian berdua harus mentraktirku!! Ayoo!!"

_*_

Double K café

Pulang sekolah

"Hahaha!!"

"Hehehe!!"

"Hihihi!!"

Ada 3 orang. 2 cewek. 1 cowok. Mereka duduk di pojok café, di meja bulat untuk 4 orang. Satu bangku lagi diisi oleh tas-tas mereka. Di meja ada beberapa piring telah bersih, dan hanya tersisa beberapa cake kecil dan segelas milkshake yang tinggal setengah, segelas lemon tea yang tersisa tiga perempatnya dan sebotol cola yang sisa sepertiganya. Dan mereka sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang yang baru bertemu sahabat lama mereka.

"Harusnya kau memesan Fanta Strawberry, Ichigo," kata Rukia menyuap cakenya.

"Oh iya, biar matching dengan namamu!! Hihihi…," Senna tertawa geli. Ichigo cemberut.

"Sialan! Dari tadi kenapa aku terus yang diejek?!" keluh Ichigo.

Mereka lalu membayar makanan mereka.

"Waahh…, dompet Ichig tipis sekalii!!" ejek Senna.

"Iya ya…, setipis kertas!" tambah Rukia.

"Diam, kalian! Masih mending ku traktir! Oi, Rukia, bayar juga! Duitku habis nih."

"Ok-ok, " Rukia mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Waaww!! Tebalnya!! Beda banget sama dompet Ichigo!" Senna berakting menghapus air liur.

"Diaaaammm!!" seru Ichigo. "Mata duitan!!"

"Udah-udah…, ayo pulang!!" ajak Rukia.

"Ya. Sudah bosan aku, diejek terus," setuju Ichigo.

"Apa? Kita pulang?? Yang benar saja! Ini kan hari ulang tahun kalian, masa kalian tidak membeli kado sih?? Aku membeli kado untuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia membeli kado untuk Ichigo. Ichigo membeli kado untuk Rukia!!"

"Tu-tunggu…!!"

"Tunggu apalagi?? Ayooo!!" Senna mendorong punggung Rukia dan Ichigo. Hari itu yang ulang tahun memang Rukia dan Ichigo, tapi seolah hari itu adalah harinya Senna. Ia mengajak Rukia dan Ichigo membeli crepes (yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ichigo), ke toko musik (A/N: ceritanya mereka bertiga tuh suka musik gitu…), ke butik (ajakan Senna), ke toko buku (ajakan Rukia), ke warnet (ajakan Ichigo) dan ke toko kado.

Ichigo membeli semacam kalung dari karet warna putih dengan liontin persegi panjang warna hitam bertuliskan 'Shirayuki'.Rukia membeli semacam handband kecil warna hitam dengan gambar pedang putih bertuliskan 'Zangetsu'. Senna membeli gantungan hape warna emas berbandul chappy untuk Rukia dan tali flash disk dari rantai perak untuk Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo ingin membayarnya di kasir ia bertemu Rukia.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai juga?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk, "Senna juga sudah selesai tuh. Dia nunggu di luar."

"Wah…, kado untuk siapa? Cocok sekali di pacarnya," kata mbak-mbak kasir pas bungkusin kado Ichigo buat Rukia.

"Hah, pacar? Saya nggak punya pacar, mbak," kata Ichigo nggak mudeng.

"Oooh, yang di belakangnya itu bukan pacanya ya?"

"Haah??!! Bu-bukanlah!!"

*

Mereka duduk di tepi air mancur di taman. Acara memberikan kado dimulai. Mereka mulai melepas bungkus kado.

"Waahh…, kawaaii!! Makasih Senna!!" teriak Rukia pas ngeliat gantungan hape chappy.

"Ha?" Ichigo meneliti rantai pemberian Senna. "Kalung? Memangnya aku cewek??"

"Hei, liat dong…, itu kan tali flash disk!! Tadi kau kan cerita kau butuh itu, biar flash disk-mu nggak ilang-ilang," bentak Senna cemberut.

"Oh iya-ya…, thanks deh,"kata Ichigo.

"Ah, apa ini?" Rukia membuka kado Ichigo untuknya. "Cantik sekali…, terima kasih Ichigo…," dahi Rukia mengerut sedikit. "Shirayuki? Maksudnya?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. Ia baru ingin berkata sesuatu tapi langsung di potong Senna.

"Karena kau itu secantik salju, Rukia…, oohh.. so sweet!!!" kata Senna. Shirayuki memang artinya salju (bener ngga ya?). Senna menyenggol bahu Ichigo dengan sengaja.

"Kau itu tidak romantis sekali ya? Bagaimana kalo Rukia tidak mau denganmu?" bisik Senna pada Ichigo. Untung Rukia tidak memperhatikan karena kesusahan memasang kalung pemberian Ichigo.

Ichigo ingin membalas perkataan Senna tapi Senna segera memberi tanda dengan lirikannya. Senna menatap Rukia, lalu berbalik melihat Ichigo dengan melotot.

"Ichigo! Pasangkan kalung Rukia!" bisik Senna sambil memelototi Ichigo yang nggak ngeh.

Ichigo ingin menolak tapi dipaksa Senna.

"Memangnnya aku pacarnya?!" balas Ichigo.

"Kau itu tidak peka sekali ya? Kau itu ingin jadi pacarnya kan? Kalau tidak, sebagai sahabat cowoknya saja…, ayolah! Kalau aku yang pasang, nanti dikira lesbian!!" paksa Senna.

Ichigo merengut, tapi dia melakukannya juga. Ia mendekati Rukia.

"Sini, ku pakaikan," kata Ichigo.

Rukia terkejut lalu memberikan kalungnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo membuka kaitan kalung itu dan memakaikan ke leher Rukia. Ia mengaitkannya di leher Rukia. Rukia mengurai rambutnya. Ichigo jga merapikan rambut Rukia sedikit, dan tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Rukia. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, kalau saja Senna tidak menggoda mereka.

"Ciee…, so sweet!!" goda Senna dengan hape kamera 3 megapixelnya.

"Aaah!! Kau foto ya??!" seru Ichigo melotot.

"Senna!! Apus, ngga?!" Rukia menarik hape Senna.

"Yee…, ge-er!! Siapa yang moto kalian! Liat tuuh.., nggak ku foto!!" Senna memamerkan hapenya. "Coba aja cari! Nggak bakalan ketemu!" Senna menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dasar pasangan ge-er!"

"Pa-pasangan??!"

"Udah-udah, ah! Aku mulu yang kena marah!" Senna mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya pura-pura ngambek. "Kado Rukia untukmu apa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo seolah baru sadar, dan ia mengambil kado Rukia untuknya dan membukanya.

"Whoa…, gini dong, kalo ngasih kado! Thanks, Rukia" Ichigo memakai handband itu girang. Lalu, sama seperti Rukia, alisnya (yang sudah mengerut) kini makin mngerut. "Zangetsu?"

"Alasannya sama sepertimu," Rukia mengangkat bahunya. "Kupikir handband itulah yang paling cocok untukmu, aku tak melihat tulisannya."

"Ya, ini keren sekali!" kata Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya dan melihat handband-nya kesenengan.

Rukia meminum capucinno-nya. Ia melirik hapenya yang sudah berhiaskan gantungan chappy hadiah Senna. Jamnya menunjukkan pukul 17.30.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam segini!!" seru Rukia terkejut.

Ichigo melihat jam tangannya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kakakku over protektif banget. Aku harus pulang!" Rukia menunjukkan wajah cemas.

"Yaaahh…, masa pulang sih??" Senna kecewa.

"Iya, pulang saja. Capek," kata Ichigo.

"Ugh! Ya sudah deh, ayo pulang!" ajak Senna. Mereka berjalan bertiga sambil ngobrol. Lalu di tengah jalan mereka berpisah. Senna lurus, Ichigo dan Rukia belok kanan.

"Yaahh…, aku jalan sendiri, deh," gerutu Senna.

"Nanti juga di sekolah ketemu lagi," hibur Rukia tersenyum melihat wajah Senna yang gampang berubah-rubah.

"Ok. Ja ne!!!" seru Senna tersenyum semangat. Rukia terkikik geli. Tadi menggerutu, sekarang malah semangat melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Akhirnya tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Eh, namamu Rukia Kuchiki, kan? Jangan-jangan kau itu adiknya Byakuya Kuchiki pemimpin Kuchiki Corp itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah…," Rukia terkejut, agak gugup. "I… iya…."

"Jadi kakakmu yang overprotektif itu Byakuya?"

"Iya…," jawab Rukia pelan. Ia menunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak hanya saja…," Rukia malah curhat sama Ichigo soal Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Oooh…, tapi aku yakin itu semua demi kebaikanmu, Rukia," kata Ichigo bijak.

"Ya…, aku juga pindah ke Karakura High School, karena menuruti Byakuya-nii san. Walaupun aku tak mau…, tapi ternyata aku malah bertemu kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Aku sangat senang, karena sekarang aku punya sahabat…, padahal aku orangnya pendiam," Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum tulus.

Deg! Muka Ichigo memerah melihat wajah Rukia.

"Kau sendiri…, namamu Ichigo Kurosaki kan?" Rukia menatap Ichigo lekat. "Kok, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ya?"

"Hah? Yang bener?" Ichigo menyeringai, menggoda Rukia sedikit.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya? Ehehe…," Rukia tertawa. "Tapi aku pernah mendengar nama Kurosaki sebelumnya. Dimana ya?"

"Di papan namaku mungkin?" Ichigo menunjuk namanya di kemeja seragam.

"Yee…, kalo itu aku juga tau!!" Rukia memukul Ichigo pelan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo berpisah, menuju rumah masing-masing.

*

Rumah Kurosaki

18.00, pulang sekolah

Ichigo memasuki rumah dengan senyum mengembang. Ia mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu sambil bersiul riang. Pintu terbuka, ia masuk dan membuka sepatu lalu menaruhnya di lemari. Tapi…, tunggu. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terdengar suara-suara dari dapur. Dan di atas rak sepatu ada Converse hitam pekat yang buluk beserta kaos kaki di atasnya. Ichigo mengenali sepatu ini sebagai sepatu favorit kakaknya.

"Tadaimaaaa!!!" seru Ichigo keras. Jelas, ia tidak suka dengan kedatangan kakaknya itu.

"Okarainasaai!!" seorang cowok yang miriiipp banget sama Ichigo keluar dari dapur dengan celemek dan sodet di tangannya. "Pulang, cuy?"

"Bisa liat kan?" ucap Ichigo singkat. Ia mengangkat sepatu kakaknya itu dan melemparnya ke kakaknya. "Jangan taro sepatu lo yang bau itu di rak sepatu gue!"

Kakaknya menangkap sepatunya tangkas. "Eits, santai, bro. Gue numpang doang!!"

"Nggak!! Taro depan aja, sana!" usir Ichigo. Lalu dia cengo barang sedetik. "Ngapain lo?"

Kakaknya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu seakan baru tersadar, ia melirik badannya yang memakai celemek dan tangannya memegang sodet. "Masak makan malem."

"Buat?"

"Ya buat lo lah!! Buat gue juga," jawab kakaknya. "sana ganti baju!"

Ichigo yang memang sudah berjalan di tangga, menuju kamarnya. Ia segera berganti baju dan kembali turun ke dapur.

"Masak apaan lo?" tanya Ichigo menarik kursi.

"Ntar juga lo tau."

"Trus? Ngapain lo kesini?"

"Kenapa sih lo? Sensi amat kalo gue dateng kemari. Emangnya Yuzu kemaren ngga bilang?"

"Bilang. Trus lo mau ngomong apa?" tanya Ichigo ngga sabaran.

"Tadinya gue mau kesini nyampein 2 hal, tapi bertambah 3 hal," kakaknya menaruh masakannya di piring lalu menghidangkannya di atas meja.

"Paan tuh?" tanya Ichigo yang mengambil nasi.

"Pertama,"Abangnya menghela napas. "Met ultah, Ichigo."

"Oh," Ichigo mengambil masakan kakaknya, ikan. "Met ultah juga, man."

Kakaknya mengangguk, ia terlalu sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Kedua?"

Raut muka abangnya mendadak sedih. "Okaa-san…, udah masuk rumah sakit. Lo udah tau kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Dia kena demam berdarah. Lo juga sih, ngga pernah ngasi tau Otou-san atau gue. Selalu lo tanggung sendiri. Sekarang demamnya tinggi banget."

Ichigo mengerut kesal. Dia lagi yang disalahin. "Yaa…, gue kan ngga mau bikin repot elo ataupun Otou-san. Tapi…, ini emang salah gue," Ichigo menunduk. Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan abangnya ini.

"Itu kan bukan tanggung jawab lo aja, tanggung jawab gue sama Otou-san juga," abangnya menghela napas.

"Ketiga?"

"Yang ketiga…,"

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

18.00, pulang sekolah.

"Akhirnya, Nona pulang juga!" sambut pelayan pribadinya. Rukia mengangguk saja.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kali ini Nona senang sekali?"

"Yah begitulah…," jawab Rukia tak jelas. "Tolong siapkan bak mandi ya."

"Baik, Nona. Oh ya…, Nona di panggil Tuan Byakuya setelah makan malam."

"Ya," jawab Rukia singkat dan ia segera menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh tasnya begitu saja dan tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nona, bak mandinya sudah siap," kata pelayannya mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Yaa…," kata Rukia segera mengambil handuk dan berdendang kecil menuju kamar mandi.

*

Rumah Kurosaki

19.30, makan malam

"Anjrit!! Serius lo?!" seru Ichig bangkit.

Abangnya mengankat bahunya.

"Bukannya lo udah punya pacar?"Ichigo kembali duduk.

"Ya gitulah. Tapi lo selamet. Lo kan masih 'Kurosaki'."

Ichigo menatap wajah kakaknya dalam-dalam. "Ya…, mungkin gue masih selamet.

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

20.30, sesudah makan malam

"Bagaimana hari-mu di sekolah barumu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Baik sekali," jawab Rukia bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa walaupun terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang bersinar.

"Hmm…," Byakuya tersenyum samara melihat kelakuan adiknya. Walaupun Rukia adik iparnya, tapi ia sangat menyayangi Rukia. Mungkin Rukia perempuan ketiga di hatinya setelah ibunya dan Hisana.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang disana, Nona," kata Tetua Kuchiki. Ia melirik Penasihat Keluarga Kuchiki. Dan Penasihat melirik Byakuya yang bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia makan seperti biasa dan tidak saling memandang, layaknya Tetua dan Penasihat. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat kelakuan Tetua dan Pensihat. Dikit-dikit ngelirik Rukia, terus ngelirik Byakuya. Ada apa sebenernya?

"Eng…, Nii-san?" Rukia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Tetua dan Penasihat ke Byakuya. "Kapan Nii-san ingin ke rumah sakit? Aku ingin kesana, menjenguk Hisana-nee chan."

"Kapan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mungkin besok, pulang sekolah. Nii-san kapan?"

"Besok juga, mungkin tapi agak malam. Oh ya," dan saat ini punggung Tetua dan Penasihat tegak, padahal tadinya agak bungkuk, "mungkin besok malam kau harus makan malam sendiri. Aku ada rapat."

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Di tinggal lagi…. Sudah keberapa kali? Rukia menghitung dalam hati.

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

22.00, di ruang televisi.

Rukia mengganti channel tipi melalui remote dengan malas. Ia sedang menonton film dan sekarang filmnya sedang iklan. Lamaa sekali. Bosan. Rukia tidur-tiduran di balik kotatsu. Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki. Rukia terkejut dan pura-pura tidur.

"Rukia?" suara Byakuya menggema di ruangan sepi itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara tipi. Byakuya mematikan tipi itu sambil geleng-geleng. Byakuya duduk di samping Rukia dan mengelus kepala Rukia pelan, penuh sayang. Lalu pintu terbuka lagi. Rukia yang pura-pura tidur di balik kotatsu terkejut. Matanya terpejam tapi telinganya terbuka lebar. Suara Tetua dan Penasihat!

"Byakuya! Kenapa kau tidak omongkan persoalannya tadi?" seru Tetua.

"…."

"Rukia harus tau ini secepatnya!"

"…."

"Besok kau ada rapat, besoknya lagi ada meeting. Kapan kau mengatakannya? Kau hanya mengulur-ulur waktu saja!!"

"…."

"Betul Byakuya," Penasihat angkat bicara. "Rukia harus memilih siapa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya!"

_Memilih? Aku diijinkan memilih?_ Rukia bertanya-tanya.

"…"

"Rukia harus memilih 3 pemuda dari keluarga Shiba itu untuk menjadi jodohnya!"

"…."

***

*sound effect berbunyi* jeng-jeng dung-dung jess!!!

"Taraaaaa!!!! NaMie-chan dateng lagi buat penutupan...!! ayo-ayo silahkan di review... tapi sebelum di review, aku punya tebakan ttng fic-ku ini.

pertama, siapakah abangnya Ichigo??

kedua, siapa sajakan ketiga orang yang harus dipilih Rukia dr kluarga Shiba??

ketiga, apa bukti wortel baik untuk mata?? (iya-iya, nggak nyambung! :p)

yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini akan saya beri hadiah yaitu... *deng-dung-jreng-jreng-dennng!!* chapter 4 secepatnyaa!!!! eng ing eng..!!! *ditampol readers*

*soud effect berbunyi: Issabela, ST 12* (NaMie-chan tersungkur di pojokan) o-oke... daripadha.. saya di tendang kayha bolha lebhih baek saya menguchapkan

MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAPH LAHIR BATHIN!!!

dan.. tolong di review!!! plisss!!!

-P.S- auhor jga menerima kritik dan saran, tapi kalo mau ngirim kastengel ngomong2 lwat fb dulu ya! ^^ *ditimpuk krn kege eran, pingsan tanpa ada yang mao nulungin*


	4. Chapter 4

Yeeeii!!! Namie-chan balik lagi!! kenapa apdetnya cepet banget?? karena sudah ada yang menjawab dengan tepat!! tapi pertanyaan nomor 3 masih pada salah semua.. -__- Siapakah orang yang beruntung itu?? nanti ya... masih rahasia.. 3 *ditimpuk* Chap kali ini adalah song fic!! Perfect dr Simple Plan... sumpah itu lagi enak banget, apalagi yg Accoustic-nya!! daleemm!!! (heboh ndiri)

Makasih buat Mas Kubo Tite..., saia mao minjem chara-nya aja, kok... buat para author baik hati nan cakep... huhuhu... terimakasih atau semua repiunya!! ntar repiu lagi yah ^^

A/N: tolong dibaca baik2 keterangan waktunya ya… Waktu Rukia pura2 tidur, itu hari B. Hari C-nya, sepulang sekolah dy sempet menjenguk Hisana, trus pas di rumahnya baru deh…(baru deh apanya itu baca aja ya… ^^) o ya ada balesan review di bawah.. kalo ada beberapa author yang nggak kutuliskan balasannya, soalnya kadang2 aku suka nggak teliti.. hehehe (buka aib sendiri)

Chizu Michiyo:Hm.., gimana ya?? Mungkin Ichigo pernah ketemu Rukia kali yaa..?? *ditimpuk rame-rame*

Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki: Yeeii!! Masa pertanyaan ketiga ngga di jawab? Ehehe..

BinBin Mayen Kuchiki: kenapa Byakkunmu? Disini kumasukin banyak…:p nggak…, bukan Kuukaku… ntar jadi yuri dong… nggak suka wortel? Padahal wortel enak lho?

Rin Primula Bernkastel: ok-ok…, aku ntar sbelum di apdet, ku cek lagi deh…, kalo masih ada salah maapin yahh…

Edogawa Luffi: ahahaha… sayang sekali anda SALAH, Luffi-san!! Mungkin bener ya, wortel mengandung beta karoten tapi bukan itu yang saya maksud… ahaha… maaf, hadiah tidak jatuh ke tangan anda…hehehehe..

Kazuka ichirunatsu23: hah? Nggak bisa jawab ya? Ehehe.., abis biasanya Senna jadi tokoh antagonis mulu…, sekarang kujadiin mak comblang aja deh… :p

RabicHan kawaii na: yup, Rabi-chan…, aku berusaha biar Senna tuh ngga OOC, seingetku d pilem Senna itu hobi gangguin Ichigo… jadi semoga ga OOC deh… *ngarep2* Ohoho… Hitsugayaa?? Mungkinkaah?? Ooh… wortel itu mengandung vitamin A ya? *ngejawab sambil minum kopi-ditendang* maaf, sayang sekali jawaban anda bernasib sama dengann jawaban edogawa Luffy!! Bukan itu yang saya maksud sodara2!!!

Yumemiru Reirin: hmm.. gimana ya?? *di tendang ssejauh mungkin*

Chapter 4:

"Rukia harus memilih 3 pemuda dari keluarga Shiba itu untuk menjadi jodohnya!"

"…"

_Apaa??!!! Aku harus memilih diantara 3 orang keluarga Shiba?!! Aku kan tidak kenal satupun dari mereka! Bagaimana aku harus memilih?!!"_

"Sebenarnya, paling bagus kalau Rukia memilih anak kedua keluarga Shiba. Dia mempunyai keahlian bisnis ayah ibunya. Dari ketiga orang itu, anak kedua itulah yang paling cerdas. Anak sulungnya saja hanya mewarisi beberapa keahlian bisnis ayahnya, apalagi anak yang ketiga. Anak yang ketiga malah mewarisi kekonyolan ayahnya!"

_Kalau begitu sekalian saja jodohkan aku dengan si anak kedua itu! Kenapa aku harus memilih??_

"Sayang, anak kedua itu lebih memilih ibunya. Mungkin Rukia hanya akan memilih 2 orang dari keluarga Shiba, karena anak yang kedua secara teknis bukanlah keluarga Shiba walaupun secara keturunan dia keluarga Shiba."

Rukia menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal, tanpa suara agar Byakuya dan lainnya tidak tahu.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Rukia?" Penasihat dan Tetua itu makin memojokkan Byakuya.

"Rukia harus tau!! Secepatnya!! Karena kami telah berunding dengan keluarga Shiba dan mereka bilang kita harus mengadakan pertemuan paling cepat 2 minggu setelah ini!"

"Kalian telah berunding dengan keluarga Shiba tanpa memberitahuku?" suara Byakuya memecah malam, tajam. Tetua dan Penashiat saling lirik.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Byakuya. Akan lama kalau menunggumu bicara langsung, bukan?" ucap Tetua langsung. Penasihat yang di sebelahnya saja langsung menoleh kaget. Byakuya menatap Tetua tajam-tajam.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi," kata Tetua. Tetua itu pergi menutup pintu bersama Penasihat di belakangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" bisik Penasihat kepada Tetua.

"Tidak…, tidak kenapa-napa. Yang kukatakan itu benar kan?"jawab Tetua aneh.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu…," kata Penasihat berbelok menuju kamarnya sambil menatap Tetua aneh. Tapi percuma, ini sudah terlalu malam, terlalu gelap.

"Ya. Selamat malam," jawab Tetua. Kini hanya Tetua yang berjalan pelan di koridor. Dia memang sudah tua, jalannya pelan, jenggotnya sudah memutih, begitu pula rambutnya.

Ia menelusuri koridor. Bulan menyinari wajahnya sedikit. Terlihat senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan senyuman dari bibir yang keriput, tapi senyuman dari bibir merah mungil. Jenggotnya sudah berganti dagu lancip, putih bersih. Pipinya tak lagi terlihat kerutan. Rambutnya kembali menghitam dengan kunciran pita ekor kuda.

"Hihihi…, missi berjalan dengan lancar…," katanya dengan suara agak kekanakan. Ia memasuki kamar Tetua. Dan menghampiri seorang tua yang terbaring di atas kasur, pulas. Ia menyelimutinya dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, khasnya.

"Hihihi…, selamat tidur, Pak Tua…, semoga mimpi indah…, terima kasih atas peminjaman bajunya ya? Hihihi…," katanya meletakkan baju Tetua di lemari.

Sedetik kemudian tak ada bekas jejak satupun kalau ia pernah disana.

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki, Hari C

15.30, sepulang menjenguk Hisana

Rukia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kini, ia sudah memasuki kamarnya dan sedang merenung. Ia memasang i-Pod-nya dan menyetel lagu secara acak. Mengalirlah lagu Perfect-nya Simple Plan. Lagu ini sangat pas dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Rukia memejamkan mata, mengingat segala kenangannya dengan Byakuya.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up accordingn to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back now  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Byakuya, kakanya yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri. Yang Rukia selalu berusaha keras mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas itu untuk Hisana dan Byakuya. Yang Rukia ingin Hisana dan Byakuya selalu bangga padanya. Tapi Byakuya tak pernah mengatakannya, hanya Hisana yang pernah berkata bangga padanya. Padahal Rukia melakukan semua itu untuk Hisana dan Byakuya… tapi Byakuya tak pernah merasa bangga padahanya.

Pernah, Rukia dan Byakuya sedang bertengkar. Byakuya ingin Rukia les ini-itu, padahal Rukia capek, karena banyak eskul.

"Nii-san enak, tinggal membanggakan aku ke temen-temen Nii-san! Aku sekolah disilah, aku les disinilah!" ucap Rukia keras, hampir menangis.

"Nii-san nggak pernah membanggakan kamu!" seru Byakuya makin keras. Dan saat itu hati Rukia rasanya hancur. Padahal ia berusaha ekstra keras untuk itu…, sesuatu yang tak pernah di dapatnya…. Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa berkata 'aku tak apa-apa' karena hatinya sangat sakit. Tapi ia tidak pula bisa memprotes sesuai perasaannya.

_  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Rukia berusaha tak memikirkan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Byakuya dan Hisana. Seandainya Byakuya tahu, betapa sayangnya Rukia kepadanya, seperti ia sayang kepada ayahnya sendiri? Hisana yang biasanya bisa mencairkan suasana seperti ini, kini ada di rumah sakit. Terbaring lemah dengan penyakitnya. Dan Byakuya sangat sibuk dengan kerjaannya dan mengurus Hisana. Dan Rukia? Rukia hanya bisa mengobrol dengan Byakuya saat makan malam. Itu pun jarang-jarang. Tak sama lagi seperti dulu, saat Rukia bisa menceritakan apa saja kepada Hisana dan Byakuya.

Rukia berjalan keluar. Terlihat pohon sakura berbaris rapi di depannya, hanya di batasi pintu kaca. Rukia menggeser pintu kaca itu. Ia duduk di beranda. Rumahnya itu memang seperti rumah-rumah Jepang, berpanggung. Rukia duduk, mengayun-ayunkan kakiknya. Daun-daun sakura turun. Rukia menatapi hujan sakura itu dengan perasan rindu. Mungkin…, Rukia tak akan bisa membuat Byakuya bangga. Usahanya tak akan pernah cukup. Entahlah…

_  
Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

_  
_"Rukia…."

Rukia terkejut, menoleh ke belakang. Byakuya ada di belakangnya. Ia duduk di samping Rukia.

"Rukia…, saat aku, Tetua, dan Penasihat bicara kemarin malam, kau belum tidur kan?" ucap Byakuya tanpa menatap Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku tahu kalau Nii-san akan menjodohkanku…," kata Rukia pelan. Mereka terdiam lama.

"Nii-san tau?" tiba-tiba Rukia berbicara tanpa sadar. Sudah cukup sampai sini, paling tidak Byakuya tahu perasaan Rukia. "Lagu ini sangat pas untukku dan Nii-san."

Rukia memberikan i-Pod nya. Byakuya yang penasaran, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Byakuya memberikan i-Pod Rukia setelah mendengarkan. Sudah Rukia duga, kakaknya takkan mengerti.

"Aku sudah capek, Nii-san," kata Rukia menghela napas. "Hubungan kita tak pernah sebaik dulu sejak Hisana-nee chan sakit. Padahal kupikir, kalau Hisana-nee chan sakit, aku masih punya Nii-san yang akan mendengarkanku. Tapi Nii-san terlalu sibuk. Aku tidak ingin memaksakan Nii-san, tapi… tak bisakan Nii-san mengerti perasaanku? Aku berusaha, sebisa mungkin, mengerti kalau Nii-sn sibuk, banyak rapat dan lainnya, tapi kumohon… Nii-san mengerti aku, sebisa mungkin…."

"… bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu lebih baik?" tanya Byakuya pelan.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Sudah terlalu jauh. Aku akan tetap menjalani perjodohan itu. Kalaupun Nii-sann meluangkan waktu untukku, pasti takkan lama lagi, aku akan segera pergi… karena perjodohan itu, kan? Sudah terlambat Nii-san…."

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

"Maaf, Nii-san… aku tidak bisa… menjadi seperti yang Nii-san inginkan…. Aku bukanlah malaikat…, aku juga manusia. Aku butuh pengertian. Aku juga tak pernah bisa membuat Nii-san bangga padaku. Tapi aku juga takkan menyerah…, walaupun aku tahu…, Nii-san takkan pernah puas dengan pekerjaanku…."

Tiba-tiba Byakuya memeluk Rukia.

"Ni-Nii-san??" Rukia berusaha melepas pelukan Byakuya.

"Maafkan, Nii-san, Rukia…, kau benar…," kata Byakuya melepas pelukannya. "Mungkin kau benar…, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tapi kuharap, semoga ini belum terlalu terlambat."

Byakuya memberikan secarik kertas pada Rukia. Rukia membacanya, tak percaya. Ia membacanya beberapa kali, tapi ia tak kunjung percaya.

"Ma-maksud Nii-san??"

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "Jika kepala keluarga Kuchiki tak mempunyai anak, penerus keluarga Kuchiki haruslah adik kandungnya, bukan adik angkatnya. Jika ia tidak mempunyai adik kandung ataupun anak, dia harus mengangkat orang kepercayaanya sebagai anak angkatnya. Itu adalah peraturan tak tertulis keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia."

Mata Rukia membeliak tak percaya. "Ja-jadi??"

"Kau tinggal tanda tangan disini, lalu kau resmi menjadi anakku dan Hisana," kata Byakuya lagi.

Rukia tersenyum. Ia hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tak pantas menjadi ayahmu. Menjadi kakak iparmu saja aku tak becus. Ku harap kau bersedia menandatangani kertas ini, tapi aku tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik padamu. Tapi aku akan berusaha, untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu dan Hisana…"

Alis Rukia mengerut sedikit. "Ja-jadi??"

"Rukia… aku ingin kau menandatangani surat ini… tapi aku tidak memaksa…. Dan kalau kau mau… aku bisa membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan keluarga Shiba…."

"La-lalu?" Rukia menatap kakaknnya bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Siapa yang menjadi penerus keluarga Kuchiki?"

Byakuya menunduk. "Entahlah…," wajahnya terangkat lagi. "Tapi jika kau menjadi anakku, kau boleh menikah dengan siapa saja yang kau cintai, kapan saja, dan suamimu-lah nantinya yang akan meneruskan keluarga Kuchiki."

Alis Rukia masih berkerut, tak percaya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk Byakuya erat-erat.

"Kau tak usah membatalkan perjodohan itu…. Aku sudah siap…. Aku akan menerima, siapapun yang akan dijodohkan kepadaku… aku akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas…, Outo-san…," bisik Rukia di pelukan Byakuya.

Byakuya membalas pelukan Rukia. "Terima kasih…. Aku bangga padamu Rukia…."

Air mata Rukia meleleh. Akhirnya… ia bisa mendengar kata-kata yang selama ini ia inginkan. Akhirnya… walaupun Rukia tetap di jodohkan, tapi ia yakin, ia bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada… entah kenapa. Menurut kalian kenapa?

*

Rumah Sakit Karakura

Kamar 4869 VVIP

18.00

Kamar nomor 4869 itu berpapan nama K. Hisana. Byakuya mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan tersenyum pada istri tercintanya yang terbaring lemah. Hisana yang sedang menonton televisi sambil terbatuk lemah. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Hisana…," sapa Byakuya. Rukia di belakang Byakuya juga menampakkan diri.

"Lihat...!" seru Rukia menghampiri Hisana yang tersenyum padanya. Rukia memamerkan kertas yang di berikan Byakuya padanya.

Hisana terbatuk sebentar, lalu membacanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Rukia dan Byakuya bergantian lalu tersenyum terharu.

"Apa kabar…Okaa-san?" tanya Rukia pelan lalu memeluk Hisana erat.

"Akhirnya…, kita punya anak, Hisana…," bisik Byakuya pada Hisana. Hisana mengangguk pelan.

***

Naah... biar ga bingung, saya urutin gini yah... hari B, hari pertama Rukia masuk sekolah-- malemnya Rukia pura-pura tidur dan ngedenger percakapan Byakuya, Tetua, dan Penasihat, -- besoknya, hari C, pulang sekolah, Rukia menjenguk Hisana-- sorenya, hari C, baru Byakuya ngangkat Rukia jadi anaknya (pake tandu) :p

Maaph ya.. bagi IchiRuki mania, ga ada Ichigo disini.. tapi ini bukan ByaRuki lhoo..., ini cuka kasih sayang antara kakak-adik/ ayah-anak!!

Tebak2an nmr 1 & 2 masih di buka buat kalian yang pengen ngejawab, tapi pertanyaan nmr 3 udah di tutup! kenapa? abis ga ada yang bisa jawab sih.. ehehe...

jawaban pertanyaan nmr 3: Pernah liat kuda atau kelinci pake kacamata? nggak kan. (iya-ya ngga nyambung... gaje ya? huhuhu)

Truss.. ada pertanyaan baru.. smoga kalian bisa jawab; Kenapa mayat di pakein kain kafan??? eng ing eng... apakah jawabannya???

gimana udah tau kan jawabannya? makanya review yang banyak!!! ayo pencet tombol ijo di bawah ini... bukaan... yang itu tuh... nah iya, yang itu! trus klik! yup!! begitu!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm..., akhirnya saia apdet jga ni fic... hemmm..., (maaph, author lagi ga banyak omong, lagi males) yaaa baca ajalah.. jangan lupa review...^^

Chapter 5

Karakura High School

Hari C, istirahat kedua, kelas X-4

Rukia memandangi Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa. Ia ingin menyapa… tapi malu…. Ia ingin mengajak Ichigo makan bersama seperti kemarin, tapi takut digodain teman-temannya.

Akhirnya Rukia sengaja melewati mereka. Ia tersenyum pada mereka dan akan memberi kode mata dengan Ichigo.

"Permisi, semua," sapa Rukia ramah.

"Yoo… Rukiaa!!" jawab mereka.

"Hei, tunggu, Rukia!" tahan Renji.

"Ya?"

"Kau itu ada hubungan dengan Ichigo ya??" tanya Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki dan Ikakku bersamaan.

"Eeeh???" Rukia dan Ichigo terkejut.

"Hah, sudah kuduga," kata Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Be-betulkan itu, Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-chan?" tanya Inoue.

"Rukiaa…, ternyata kamu manis sekali yaa! Apalagi kalau mukanya memerah gitu… nanti ike dandanin pasti yey makin cantik kalo mau kencan sama Ichigo!" kata Yumichika sambil memoleskan bedak ke pipinya.

"Te-tentu saja bohong!!" kata Ichigo kesal. "Awas saja, kau! Ku jait mulutmu nanti!"

"Eeh…. Kuchiki-chan mau kemana? Makan disini saja!" ajak Inoue.

"Nggak, makasih. Aku mau makan bareng Senna di atap," kata Rukia melirik Ichigo. Ichigo melihatnya bingung.

"Senna? Ooh Senna yang katanya mau nyomblangin…," omongan Keigo terputus karena ditutup mulutnya dengan Ichigo.

"Permisi dulu ya…," kata Rukia pergi.

"Yaaa…!!!" kata mereka berbarengan.

Rukia pergi ke atap dan makan bersama Senna. Ia bercerita tentang kakaknya pada Senna, juga tentang perjodohannya.

"Keluarga Shiba?" alis Senna mengerut.

"Ya. Kau tahu? Yang punya Kaichiyuka, perusahaan industri rumah tangga dan perhotelan kedua terbesar di negara ini," kata Rukia. "Bahkan wajahnya saja aku tak tahu!"

"Oooh… Kaichiyuka Corp ya?" kata Senna.

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya?" kata Rukia pergi.

"Yaa…," kata Senna sambil berpikir. Lagi asik-asiknya berpikir, tau-tau pintu atap terbuka lagi.

"Senna!!" panggil Ichigo.

"Yaa… aku disini Ichi-berry!!" jawab Senna.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ichi-berry, hah?!" Ichigo ingin menendang Senna, untuk Senna langsung menghindar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Hanya karena kakakmu menginap di rumahmu sehari saja, mood-mu langsung berubah?!" kata Senna kesal.

"Tau darimana kau?" tanya Ichigo tajam. Senna berdiri, berbalik, memunggungi Ichigo.

"Bukankah dari awal sudah kuberitahu, Ichigo?" Senna berbalik sedikit. Ichigo mundur selangkah. Wajah Senna yang kekanak-kanakan berubah menjadi mengerikan. "Tak ada yang seorang Senna tak ketahui!"

"Se-Senna??" Ichigo mundur lagi beberapa langkah.

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya keluarga…."

"Senna? Ichigo?"

"Rukiaa!!" Senna berbalik sepenuhnya, berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Ichigo.

"Ah…, tidak…, bukan apa-apa," kata Ichigo. Mungkin tadi hanya perasaannya.

*

Karakura High School

Hari C, pulang sekolah

"Ichigoo!!!! Rukiaaa!!!" seru Senna melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh. Rukia balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Hari ini mau kemana??!" sapa Senna riang.

"Kau itu! Uangku sudah habis kemaren karena mentraktirmu!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit," jawab Rukia.

"Ah, rumah sakit Karakura ya? Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sana," kata Ichigo.

"Mau menjenguk siapa?" tanya Senna.

"Aku ingin menjenguk kakakku," jawab Rukia. "Kau mau ikut Senna?"

"Hmm, entahlah…," Senna mengusap dagunya sok tua. "Kau Ichigo?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk ibuku," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Senna menatap mereka berdua. "Ah, aku ttidak ikut!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo dengan nada bicara berbeda. Rukia agak kecewa, sementara Ichigo males-malesan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua saja… hihihi…," kata Senna. Muka Ichigo dan Rukia memerah secara otomatis.

"Daaahh!!!" seru Senna yang langsung menghilang entah kemana. Ichigo menepuk pundak Rukia, mengajaknya pergi.

"Hei, Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?"

"Kau merasa… ada yang aneh dengan Senna nggak?"

"Senna? Iya sih… tapi mungkin emang itu sifatnya?" kata Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Yah… mungkin kau benar," ucap Ichigo.

*

Rumah Sakit Karakura

Ruangan 0503, pulang sekolah

"Okaa-san…," bisik Ichigo menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Okaa-san nggak apa-ap… uhuk..! uhuuk!!" ibunya terbatuk keras. Ichigo segera mengambil air dan meminumkannya.

"Udah, sebaiknya Okaa-san ngga udah ngomong dulu," kata Ichigo.

"Nanti kamu… uhuk… ngo-mhong… uhuk… sendirhi…uhuk!!" ibunya terbatuk lagi.

"Okaa-san…," Ichigo memberi ibunya minum lagi. "Nggak pa-pa, Okaa-san ngga perlu maksain diri. Biar aja Ichigo ngomong sendiri, juga Ichigo rela, kok."

Ibunya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya. Ichigo, kalau lagi ngomong sama ibunya memang bukan pake aku-kamu, tapi aku diganti jadi Ichigo dan kamu diganti jadi Okaa-san. Memang Ichigo sangat menyayangi ibunya. Berbeda jauh dengan perilakunya terhadap ayahnya. Kadang, Ichigo suka heran, kenapa ayah dan ibunya bisa menikah, padahal sifat mereka berbeda jauh.

Ichigo menghela napas. Padahal mereka saling mencintai… tapi tetap saja… cinta tak bisa jadi jaminan.

*

Rumah Sakit Karakura

Ruang VVIP 4869

"Ru-kia?" sambut Hisana terbata. Rukia tersenyum, memeluk kakaknya.

"Nee-chan ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Rukia.

Hisana mengangguk, tersenyum sayang pada Rukia. Tapi ia tahu ada yang mengganjal di hati Rukia.

"Kamu kena-pa… Rukia?" tanya kakaknya.

Rukia mendongak, menatap kakaknya dalam-dalam. Lalu menghela napas panjang. Rukia menceritakan semuanya pada Hisana, tentang Byakuya terutama.

"Tapi Nee-chan jangan bilang Nii-san ya…," ujar Rukia mengakhiri curhatnya.

Hisana tertawa pelan. "Ru-kia…, Bya-kuya tau apa yang ter-baik untuk-mu…. Dia pas-ti juga tak ingin, ta-pi dia menya-yangimu… dan dia akan mem-belamu…. Percayalah… akhir-nya, pili-han Byakuya akan men-jadi yang ter-baik bagi-mu…."

"Nee-chan…," bisik Rukia. Benarkah itu?

*

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Karakura High School

Hari I, istirahat pertama

"Kau akan menembaknya kan, Ichigo?" Senna menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ssstt!! Bagaimana kalau dia dengar? Jangan bicarakan disini! Rukia bisa kembali kapan saja!" ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Haahh… jawab pertanyaanku!!"

"Yaah…," Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Entahlah…?"

"Kau ini! Sudah kubantu sejauh ini masih bisa bilang begitu?!" bentak Senna kesal. "Kau HARUS menjadikan Rukia Kuchiki pacarmu, Ichigo Kurosaki!!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo kesal karena di pojokin mulu ama Senna.

"Karena kalian salinng mencintai kan?"

"Huah," desah Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Senna?" panggil Rukia.

"Rukia!! Kau itu lama sekali!" seru Senna.

"Ya… maaf…," jawab Rukia duduk di samping Senna. Rukia membawa semacam sosis yang ditusuk tusukan sate (itu yang biasanya dijual abang-abang depan esde).

"Waahh… beli dimana?" tanya Senna melihat sosis-sate itu.

"Minta," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Bukan sama Inoue kan?" curiga Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng.

"Aman, kalau begitu," ujar Ichigo lagi. "Nyicip, dong."

Ichigo merebut sosis-sate itu tanpa persetujuan Rukia dan langsung mengigit bekas gigitan Rukia. Rukia mundur, jijik.

"Iiih!! Ichigo! Kau sadar nggak sih? Itu bekas mulutku!!" Rukia merebut sosisnya.

"Eh?"

"Ichigo-Ichigo… kau itu polos sekali ya? Ckckck," Senna geleng-geleng. "Tapi jadi ciuman tak langsung dong!"

"Haaahh???!!!"

"Hihihi…."

Rukia dan Ichigo memerah malu. Rukia memotong bagian sosis yang dimakan Ichigo dan memberikannya pada Ichigo, baru memakannya lagi.

Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Rukia menceritakan 'pengangkatannya' beberapa hari lalu.

Senna mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali menyela, sementara Ichigo diem aja. Akhirnya Senna dan Rukia saling menyadari dan bertukar pandang.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"…."

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia menguncang bahu Ichigo.

"Ah? Ya??" Ichigo menatap Rukia bingung.

"Ya ampuuunn… darimana aja??" teriak Senna kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Ah, tidak…. Aku hanya… memikirkan ibuku…," ujar Ichigo.

"Ibu…. Oh!" Rukia tersadar. Ia ingat ibunya Ichigo ketika di rumah sakit. "Ibumu…?"

"Ibuku makin parah…," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Maafkan aku…," bisik Rukia.

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku mengingatkanmu soal ibumu…. Ibumu pasti bisa bertahan, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia menyemangati Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum perih.

*

Karakura High School

Istirahat kedua.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Berdiri di atap. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Dan gugup setengah mati.

"Kau mau ngomong apa sih, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Eng… itu… itu…."

"Itu apa?"

"Ini… maksudnya… ini lho…."

"Ini apa? Ini Budi?"

"Nggak!!! Bukan itu!!" seru Ichigo frustasi.

"Trus mau ngomong apa dong?" tanya Rukia ikut-ikutan kesel.

Senna yang lagi ngintip di balik pintu atap menepuk dahinya kesal. Ichigo bodoh!!

"Cepat bicara, Ichigo Kurosaki!!" seru Rukia tak sabar.

"Er…."

"Kau itu mau ngomong apa? Susah bener!!"

"Ngomong sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Yaa itu…!" Ichigo bingung mengatakannya

"Itu apaaa???!!!" Rukia makin penasaran.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh!!!!! Aku itu ingin mengatakan kalau aku suka padamu!! Puas??" seru Ichigo tanpa sadar (saking stressnya).

"Eh?" muka Rukia memerah.

"Eh?" Ichigo kaget sendiri.

"Yes!" Senna meloncat girang, tanpa suara di balik pintu.

"Er… karena itu…, maukah kau jadi pacarku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Sudah terlajur, katakan saja!

Rukia diam sebentar. Ia menunduk, seperti berpikir.

Senna mengawasi dengan ketat. Kenapa Rukia pake mikir segala?

Sedetik… dua detik…

Semenit… dua menit…

Lima menit…

"Eh?" Ichigo terkejut. Rukia memeluknya erat. Ichigo bisa merasakan ada air merembes di dadanya. Rukia menangis? Ichigo mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…," bisik Rukia di dalam dekapan Ichigo. "Aku… aku menyukaimu juga… dan aku… ingin sekali berkata 'ya' … tapi aku tak bisa."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ichigo terkejut, melepaskan pelukan Rukia dan menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Rukia yang tak berhenti turun.

"Aku… aku sudah dijodohkan… ma-maafkan aku!!" seru Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari bahunya dan keluar, turun ke bawah tanpa menyadari ada Senna di balik pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Senna melipat tangannya, kaki kanannya di hentak-hentakkan beberapa kali.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Bukankah kau tadi mengintip?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Hei… kau tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan Rukia?"

*

Rukia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Tak ada lagi air mata di pipinya. Matanya juga tak terlalu merah. Ia panik sekali tadi dan tak siap. Dia tahu ia sangat mencintai Ichigo dan bahagia begitu tau Ichigo juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menerima Ichigo… ia sudah… terikat dengan tali perjodohan. Ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo dan meminta maaf padanya.

Rukia keluar kamar mandi sambil menunduk, membersihkan seragamnya yang agak lecek. BRUUK!!!

Chizu Mizhiyo: Ahahaha… hampir tepat jawabannya..

BinBin Mayen Kuchiki: iya, saia maklumi kegilaanmu pada Byakkun *ditendang*

Ruki_ya_cH(): ng? masih ada typo? Yosh!! Saia akan berusaha lagi!!

Yuinayuki-chan: yaa.. Rukia bisa menerima dgn lapang dada jawabannya ada di chap ini…, Rukia percaya dgn kata2 Hisana yg bilang 'Byakuya pasti tau yg terbaik untukkmu…'

Kazuka ichirunatsu 23: ahaha…, abis aku ga ada ide lain sih…, jadi langsung aja ketik 4869..

Yumemiru Reirin: ahaha.., kurang tepat… maaf ya..

Mpin itu fifin: yaa… lagi-lagi kurang tepat…^^

RabicHan kawaii na: sayang sekali.. kurang tepat, lagi-lagi..

Ni-chan d SoraYuki: hah? Ni-chan ga takut ke kuburan??

Mss Dhytania: eh? Kok dikira dah selese? Betul.. yang bisa menyadarkan Byakuya hanyalah Hisana dan Rukia *ikut-ikutan hiperbolis*

Yaahh... jawaban pertanyaan nmr 3 adalah... kalo pocong di pakein batik, ntar disangka mo kondangan dong... maaph ya, bagi yang hampir betul.. Oh ya... dengan ini..., pertanyaan nmr 1 dan 2 saya TUTUP! hadiah bagi jawaban yg benar adalah... menjadi OC di fic ini d chap2 terakhir... karena ada beberapa yg bener, sisanya saia jadikan OC di fic saia yg terbaru...., jawaban pertanyaan nomer 1 & 2 akan ada di chap depan..!! selamat bagi pemenang.. ^^ makanya jangan lewatkan chap depan yah!

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Yupz.. Nami-chan dateng lagi... di chap ini ada jawaban siapa kakaknya Ichigo dan siapakah ketiga anak Ganju yang akan di jodohkan oleh Rukia???

Yah, ga usah banyak omong deh, baca aja..

**Chapter 6**

Rukia keluar kamar mandi sambil menunduk, membersihkan seragamnya yang agak lecek. BRUUK!!!

"Ugghh…," Rukia dan orang yang di tabraknya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kuchiki?" tanya seseorang. Rukia membuka matanya. Ternyata ia menabrak Inoue, Tatsuki, dan lainnya.

"Kau tau dimana Ichigo?" tanya Ikakku.

"Eh? Eng… tau sih… di atap," jawab Rukia.

"Hah? Di atap? Ngapain tu' anak kesana?" Renji garuk-garuk kepala.

"Heeyy!! Jangan garuk-garuk kepala yey, ya! Nanti kutu yang bersarang di rambut yey pindah ke rambut ike… ih… amit-amiiiittt…," Yumichika menjauh.

"Sialan kaau!!" Renji nguber Yumichika.

"Kok tau Ichigo ada di atap?" tanya Ishida.

"Waduuh… jangan-jangan…," Ishida dkk saling lirik-lirikan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan apa??" Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, karena malu. "Memangnya kenapa kalian mencari Ichigo?"

"Ooh… dia dipanggil guru tuh," jawab Mizuiro.

"Guru? Ya nanti kusampein deh," kata Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Bener ya, Rukia? Awas lo nggak di sampein… darurat banget sih, katanya," ujar Tatsuki pura-pura mengancam Rukia.

"Iya ya…," Rukia tertawa. Mereka pun berpisah. Rukia kembali ke atap. Disana ada Ichigo dan Senna yang… biasa…, lagi berantem.

"Hei," sapa Rukia. Rukia mendekati Ichigo lalu membungkuk.

"He-hei Rukia… apa-apan kau ini?" Ichigo memegang pundak Rukia, memaksanya berdiri tegak.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…," kata Rukia masih membungkuk.

"Iya… aku sudah dengar semua dari Senna. Aku memaafkanmu, Rukia… tenang saja."

"Tapi… tapi… tapi aku juga mencintaimu!" Rukia memeluk Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Iya aku tau…. Cinta tak harus saling memiliki, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo terkejut sendiri. Déjà vu soal kalimat itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas pelan.

"Oh ya, Ichigo…," Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau dipanggil guru."

"Di panggil guru?" Ichigo menaikkan alisnya. Ia pamit ke ruang guru.

"Senna…," panggil Rukia. "Kira-kira kenapa ya, Ichigo dipanggil?"

Senna bersender pada pagar atap, kakinya di tekuk satu, dan tangannya terlipat. Poninya menutupi matanya hingga tak terlihat, tapi mulutnya tersenyum aneh.

"Hari ini hari sialnya Ichigo ya? Hihihi…," katanya.

"Se-Senna??" Rukia mundur selangkah, ketakutan melihat perubahan wajah Senna. Sedetik kemudian, Senna kembali lagi, berdiri biasa dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah… mungkin… hanya perasaanku saja?" jawab Rukia tak yakin.

*

Karakura High School

Kelas X-10 pelajaran terakhir.

Sekali-kali Rukia melirik ke pintu atau jendela. Mengharap ada sosok Ichigo muncul. Tapi dari tadi dia ke ruang guru sampe sekarang, pelajaran terakhir, dia nggak muncul-muncul juga tuh. Kemana dia?? Apa dia marah sama Rukia karena penolakkannya?

Teng-teng-teng…!!

Rukia berjalan sambil berpikir. Baru sadar pas Senna memanggil-manggil namanya. Senna menghampiri Rukia cepat, wajahnya tampak cemas dan khawatir.

"Rukia!! Ibunya Ichigo meninggal!!" kata Senna.

"Apaa????!!! Meninggal???" Rukia terlonjak kaget. Senna mengangguk.

"Kena demam berdarah," tambah Senna lagi.

Mereka segera pergi ke rumah Ichigo setelah nanya ke TU. Sambi jalan Rukia terus berdoa dan berdoa.

_Ichigo… Ichigo… tabahlah, Ichigo..._ doanya dalam hati._ Seandainya aku menerima Ichigo… seandainya aku tak menolaknya….Apakah sekarang dia down banget? Kenapa? Kenapa ibu Ichigo harus meninggal?? _Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Ia teringat kata-kata Senna.

"_Hari ini hari sialnya Ichigo ya? Hihihi…,"_

Rukia menoleh pada Senna yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mukanya…, ekspresinya susah di gambarkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Senna yang menyadari Rukia melihatnya.

"Ah… tidak. Eng… Senna…?"

"Ya?"

"Kau… sudah…. Kau sudah tau kalau hari ini Ichigo akan mendapatkan kesialan…kan?" tanya Rukia ragu. Senna menatapnya terkejut. Ia menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Senna.

"Yah…, maksudku…."

"Ah, ini dia rumahnya!" seru Senna memotong ucapan Rukia. Senna dan Rukia melongok masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sudah banyak orang pelayan (A/N: kira2 kalo orang meninggal di Jepang di yasinin juga ga ya? Hihihi…, author ga pernah tinggal di jepang sih…)

Senna dan Rukia masuk menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang duduk, bersimpuh di depan mayat ibunya. Kepala Ichigo tertunduk. Badannya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Ichigo…," bisik Rukia. Rukia menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Tabah ya…, Ichigo," kata Senna. Rukia mengelus punggung Ichigo pelan, berusaha menghiburnnya.

"Maaf Ichigo…," bisik Rukia gemetar, hampir menangis (saking empatinya sama Ichigo gitu… ). "Maaf…, maaf…, seandainya aku…."

"Tidak. Bukan salahmu, Rukia…," jawab Ichigo hampir tak terdengar.

"Nii-san," panggil Yuzu. "Nii-san, dipanggil Outo-san."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Senna dan Rukia, pergi ke halaman belakang.

Disana, ada 2 lelaki. Satu yang tua, sekitar 40 tahunan, dan satunya lagi seumuran dengan Ichigo. Lelaki yang lebih tua berdiri, menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam sambil merokok. Sedangkan yang lebih muda bersender pada pohon dan melihat tangannya, melirik Ichigo dalam diam.

"Outo-san…," panggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo…," Ayahnya melirik Ichigo, menghembuskan asap rokok.

*

Rukia dan Senna saling melirik. Sepertinya sudah lama mereka disini. Lagipula Rukia harus segera pulang, bisa-bisa diomelin Outo-san barunya. Rukia dan Senna celingak-celinguk mau pamitan, nyari Ichigo atau adiknya.

"Rukia, aku lihat, tadi adiknya Ichigo ke dapur. Aku cari kesana, kau cari Ichigo di halaman belakang, saja!" suruh Senna. Rukia ingin menolak, tapi Senna udah jalan duluan ke dapur. Apa boleh buat, ia pun pergi ke halaman belakang.

Rukia berjalan, berbelok dari pintu. Tau-tau… BRUUUKK!!!

"Ugh…."

"Ah, maaf, Rukia!!" seru Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Rukia menyambutnya, ia menarik tangan Ichigo dan bangun.

"Ichigo, aku pamit pulang ya," kata Rukia, membungkuk.

Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia, sehingga mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"I-Ichigo??"

Ichigo melepas tangannya dari dagu Rukia, ia berbalik, memunggungi Rukia. Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…," bisik Rukia. "Aku… aku tak bisa membalas cintamu…, walaupun aku mencintaimu…."

Ichigo berbalik, terkejut. Ia membalas pelukan Rukia. "Aishiteru, Rukia…."

"Aishiteru, Ichigo…."

Senna yang sudah berpamitan pada Yuzu dan Karin, mencari Rukia dan ingin mengajaknya pulang. Tapi begitu ia berbelok dari pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu, melihat dua sahabatnya berciuman lekat. Kedua tangan Rukia mengalungi leher Ichigo dan tangan Ichigo melingkar di pinggang Rukia. Badan Rukia yang tak sampai membuat Ichigo jadi membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

"Yes!!" serunya dalam hati, ber-yes ria. (tau kan, ber-yes ria itu maksudnya apa?)

*

Rukia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Ichigo. Ia terkejut sendiri. Mukanya memerah, malu sekali, bahkan ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Ma-maaf, Ichigo!! Aku pulang dulu!!" seru Rukia gugup, berlari keluar.

"Hihihi…," Senna muncul dari balik pintu, mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan 2 jempolnya. "Sukses ya!!"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Malu. Mana diintipin Senna lagi.

*

"Ukh…," Rukia menutup mulutnya. Sedang apa dia tadi dengan Ichigo?? Apa yang akan dikatakan Byakuya kalau melihatnya begitu??? Apa… tadi ia… benar-benar… berciuman? Muka Rukia panas memikirkannya. Ia kabur, lari secepat ia bisa, saking paniknya. Dan… BRUK!! _Pintar, Rukia!! Kau menubruk orang 3 kali dalam sehari!! Rekor!!_ Pikir Rukia.

"Maaf!!" seru Rukia. Ia terkejut melihat siapa orang yang di tabraknya. Sekilas, ia sangat mirip dengan Ichigo, hanya saja ia memakai kacamata hitam. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki tua, memakai kacamata hitam juga yang menghisap cerutunya dan beberapa orang memakai baju safari.

"Ya, tidak apa-ap…," lelaki yang di tabrak Rukia tadi terkejut melihat wajah Rukia. "Kau… kau kan…."

"Rukiaaa!!!!" seru Senna. Ia menarik tangan Rukia pergi, menjauh.

"Ah!" Rukia terkejut karena langsung diseret Senna, berteriak sekali lagi pada cowok yang di tabraknya. "Maafkan aku!!"

Lelaki itu membuka kacamatanya. Bibirnya melengkung, membuat senyuman. "Menarik juga…."

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

Hari K, pukul 11.00

"Nona Rukiaa!!"

"Iyaa!!"

Bag-big-bug!! Brak-bruk!!

"Kau sudah siap, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat kehebohan para pelayan mendandani Rukia.

"Ah…, ya, Outo-san!" jawab Rukia. Ia akan menemui calon tunangannya. Ia memakai kimono biru langit dengan motif bunga aster, dan rambutnya di gulung. Wajahnya di rias sedikit, terlihat alami.

"Kau cantik sekali, Rukia. Kau mengingatkanku dengan Hisana," kata Byakuya sambil berjalan ke mobil.

"Arigato, Outo-san. Bagaimana kondisi Okaa-san?" tanya Rukia. Ia tahu ibu barunya itu takkan bisa melihat acara ini karena kondisinya yang kurang menyakinkan.

"Ia baik-baik saja, aku yakin. Tapi kau tau kondisinya. Nanti kalau kau mau, sepulang dari sana, kita ke rumah sakit," jawab Byakuya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Outo-san!!" kata Rukia senang. Mereka pergi ke sebuah gedung yang biasa di pesan untuk acara keluarga. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Walaupun Rukia menganggap kimono-nya ini terlalu ribet untuk dipakai, toh dia harus berjalan anggun agar sesuai dengan bajunya ini. Ia, Byakuya, dan para ajudan-ajudannya menaiki lift. Ruangan yang mereka pesan ada di lantai 3.

Ketika pintu lift menutup, Rukia melihat ada orang berbelok, dan sekilas ia melihat orang itu mirip…, ah, tentu saja bukan!

*

Gedung Minatori

Ruang Bangau

11.30

"Outo-san," bisik Rukia. "Lama sekali…."

"Sabar. Sebagai Kuchiki, kau harus sabar, Rukia," jawab Byakuya tenang. Rukia cemberut. Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki menuju kemari. Itu pasti mereka!

Pintu di buka. Seorang lelaki tua berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum kepada Byakuya.

"Byakuya! Lama tak jumpa!" katanya. "Dan ini pasti Rukia!"

Rukia mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Oh, Masaki!! Akhirnya kita akan menjadi mertua!!" serunya memeluk tembok di belakangnya, yang entah kapan sudah di pasangi poster besar bertuliskan MASAKI FOREVER. Tapi… Rukia kayanya familier dengan wajah lelaki tua itu dan wanita cantik yang ada di poster itu_. Tunggu…, jangan-jangan… tapi tidak mungkin!!_ Batin Rukia bergejolak. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini??

"Kita langsung mulai saja, Tuan Isshin," kata seseorang tua di belakang lelaki tua itu. _Itu pasti penasihat,_ pikir Rukia.

"Ah, ya tentu saja," lelaki tua nan lebay itu meggosok tangannya tak sabar sambil mengamati Rukia. "Rukia-chan, ini adalah anak-anakku!"

Rukia terkejut ketika dipanggil 'Rukia-chan' tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi begitu ia melihat siapa yang akan di jodohkan kepadanya.

Seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tapi terlihat tua, pendek, tangan dan kakinya kecil namun gemuk, dan perutnya yang besar. Sekilas Rukia melihat kumbang berjalan. Tampangnya konyol dan tak ada wibawa-wibawanya. Yang jelas, Rukia TIDAK AKAN memilih cowok ini!!

"Ini Ganju Shiba," ujar lelaki tua itu menghisap cerutunya.

Yang kedua…. Nah, ini agak lumayan tapi…. Rukia ingat siapa dia!! Dia yang waktu itu di tabrak Rukia. Badannya tidak gendut, tidak kurus, tapi tegap, padat berisi. Nah, ini baru cowok…. Ia memakai kacamata hitam, dengan jas hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah. Tapi, kenapa waktu itu ia ada di….

"Ini Kaien Shiba, anak pertamaku," kata Isshin bangga. Kaien melepas kaca matanya, tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia hnya balas tersenyum kaku. Sepertinya keluarga Shiba ini punya banyak kejutan. Kira-kira apakah yang ketiga akan mengejutkan Rukia.

"Nah, ini dia, anak keduaku yang mewarisi bakat bapaknya!" ujar Isshin. Terdengar suara cemoohan dari balik pintu.

Dan keluarlah siapa yang mencemooh itu. Tinggi, tegap, badannya seperti Kaien, tidak kurus tidak gemuk, tapi jelas terlihat lebih berbentuk (berotot, maksudnya) daripada Kaien walapun tubuhnya di lapisi jas hitam. Alisnya meruncing tajam, membuat kerutan di dahinya, hidungnya membentuk lereng curam, dagunya membentuk kotak, dan rambutnya mirip dengan Kaien, tak teratur, mencuat kemana-mana, tapi berwarna oranye.

Mata Rukia terbelalak. _Ti-tidak mungkin!!_ Pikir Rukia.

Cowok itu membuka kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata yang membuat Rukia jatuh cnta padanya. Rukia hampir pingsan tak percaya.

"Ichigo Shiba, kembaran sekaligus adiknya Kaien!" ucap Isshin.

"Yo, Rukia," sapa Ichigo.

***

Yeeeeeiii!!!!!!!!!! jawabannya udah pada tau kaan?? Selamat bagi yang menang!!!

Ruki_ya_cH: ah?? Masih adaa??? Apaa??? Yosh!! Saia akan berusaha!! Apakah di chap ini masih ada typo??

RabicHan kawaiina: ehehe.. rabi-chan bener ga jawabannya??

Yumemiru Reirin: Itu Ichigo maksudnya apa? Ehehe.. yang nabrak? Yang nabrak Rukia bukan Ichigo…

Kazuka ichirunatsu23: yang di bilang Senna soal keluarga-keluarga itu soal keluarga yang dijodohkan dengan Rukia, yaitu keluarga Shiba!

Ni-chan d'SoraYuki: Iyaaaa… jawaban kamu betull!! Kenapa bisa tau siih??? Ni-chan liat dokumen di laptop mak-ku ya??? Tapi selamat yaaa…, makasih udah ngirim data oc juga.. ^^

Ichakuchikichi: iya ya…, Senna jadi mak comblang kok, hihi.. aku bingung nulis nama kamu..

Edogawa Luffy: yaah.. telat.. sudah kututup kuisnya.. maaph yaa.. hehehe.. jangan telat lagii reviewnya.. XP

Kalo ga salah yang betul jawabannya itu... Ni-chan, Yuinayuki-chan, Chizu Michiyo, dan Yumemiru Reirin... (bener ga? apa masih ada lagi? tolong kasi tau aku y..) buat yang menang toloooong kirimin data oc lewat fb, pesan, atau lewat review juga bisa...^^ (kecuali buat Ni-chan karena udh kuhubungi langsung ;p). Nanti oc kalian itu akan kujadikan temennya Rukia di fic terbaruku (tinggal nunggu oc-nya aja nih..). Ok??? ayo, yang menang.., hubungi saia secepatnya!!!

Oh ya... review-nya kutunggu... kritik, saran, dan lainna...^___^


	7. Chapter 7

Yupz-Yupz-Yupzz!! Namie dateng lagii!! maaph ya molor lama bener.. maklum, kmaren uts.. =.=;;

Skali lagi, aku mo ngasi tau, kalo pemenang kuis jadi-jadian bikinanku kemaren itu.. **Yuinayuki-chan, Yumemiru Reirin, Ni-chan, & Chizu Michiyo..** tapiiiii... tinggal Yuinayuki-chan ma Yumemiru Reirin doang yg belom ngasi data OC-nya.. jadi bagi Yui-chan ma Reirin saia tunggu konfirmasinya yaa..

**Chapter 6**

"Ichigo Shiba, kemmbaran sekaligus adiknya Kaien!" ucap Isshin.

"Yo, Rukia," sapa Ichigo.

Rukia masih terpana tak percaya. Tapi seorang tua di samping Isshin diam-diam tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

Flashback:

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

Hari I, pulang melayat ibu Ichigo.

"Baru pulang?" sambut Byakuya di depan pintu dan memakai serba hitam.

"Ya…. O-Outo-san mau kemana?" tanya Rukia (yang masih belum terbiasa manggil Byakuya Outo-san) melirik baju Byakuya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Mau melayat ke mantan istrinya temen Outo-san."

Rukia berpikir sebentar. Mantan istrinya temen Outo-san. "Lho? Kan udah jadi mantan?"

"Nanti Outo-san jelaskan. Outo-san pergi dulu" Kata Byakuya datar sambil membuka pintu.

"Ya," jawab Rukia menghela napas.

*

Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki

Hari I, pukul 20.00

Terdengar suara obrolan di ruang makan. Rukia dan Byakuya makan malam sambil ngobrol soal orang yang di layat Byakuya tadi.

"Jadi teman Outo-san itu bercerai dengan istrinya karena urusan bisnis," mulai Byakuya.

"Lelaki macam apa itu?" Rukia udah emosi duluan.

"Dengarkan dulu. Dia baru membuka usaha, tapi terlilit utang. Ada seorang wanita tua yang kaya yang akan menjamin usahanya dan membayar semua utangnya asal dia bersedia menikahi anak wanita tua (namun kaya) itu. Dia meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara dengan istrinya. Dia hampir saja menolak, tapi istrinya memaksanya untuk menikahi anak wanita tua kaya itu, yang penting anak mereka bisa makan. Istrinya rela, yang penting suami dan anak-anaknya bahagia. Istrinya yakin kalau cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Mereka bercerai, dan teman Outo-san itu menikahi anak wanita tua kaya itu dan usahanya berhasil, tetapi dia tetap mencintai istri lamanya. Anaknya yang pertama kembar, yang pertama ikut ayahnya dan yang kedua ikut ibunya. Teman Outo-san itu masih bertanggung jawab pada istri lamanya walaupun mereka sudah bercerai. Waktu istri lamanya sakit, ia membiayai semua biaya rumah sakitnya. Dan ketika istri lamanya meninggal, ia tentu sangat sedih," jelas Byakuya datar dan tenang.

"Lalu? Anak yang di titipkan pada istri lamanya bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah. Mungkin berpindah keluarga?"

*

Rumah Keluarga Kurosaki.

Hari I, sehabis pemakaman.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lagi, Tuan Muda Ichigo," ucap seorang tua di sebelah Isshin, ayah Ichigo.

"Kau harus mengganti namamu! Kau harus pindah marga!" kata kakak Ichigo, sekaligus kembarannya, Kaien.

"Secepat ini? Melupakan Okaa-san? Mengganti nama dan berpindah marga menjadi Shiba? Ichigo Shiba? Jangan harap!" ujar Ichigo cepat.

"Ichigo…. Kau tau perusahaan kita sedang terdesak. Dan kalau kita berkerja sama dengan Kuchiki Corp. paling tidak saham kita akan seimbang," jelas Isshin. "Bukankah dulu kalian pernah bertemu dengan anaknya? Rukia Kuchiki? Dia manis sekali."

Ichigo terkejut mendengar nama itu, tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Kaien melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo walaupun cuma sedetik. Ia mengingat ingat masa lalunya. Kuchiki… Kuchiki… Kuchiki…. Bayang-bayang masa kecilnya ketika ia dan Ichigo pernah bertemu dengan gadis seumuran mereka dan mereka sempat bermain bersama, walaupun hanya sekali lalu mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Lalu ia teringat tadi siang, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menabraknya. Mungkinkah itu Rukia? Kenapa Rukia ada disini? Apa Ichigo kenal dengan Rukia? Otak cerdas Kaien menganalisis apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenal Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien tiba-tiba pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menatapnya tajam. "Kalau iya?"

"Kau....," Kaien mengamati mata Ichigo dalam-dalam (A/N: Kaien itu orangnya bisa membaca ekspresi wajah dan menganalisa dengan cepat layaknya Shinichi, hanya saja kelemahan Kaien pada bidang bisnis, walaupun ia bisa dengan cepat mengetahui perusahan-perusahaan yang mengincar saham perusahaan ayahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo)

"Diam kau!" desis Ichigo.

"Oh!! Kau dan Rukia sudah mempunyai hubungan, Ichigo anakku???!!!" seru Isshin asal menyimpulkan. "Oh, Masaki…!! Anakmu ini sudah dewasaa!!"

"Kau… pergi saja sana!!" seru Ichigo da Kaien menendang ayahnya.

"Benarkah itu, Tuan Muda Ichigo? Tuan Muda Kaien?" tanya penasihat sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tentu saja, aku tau perasaanmu, Ichigo!" seru Kaien.

"Sotoy!" cela Ichigo.

"Memangnya aku tidak lihat waktu kau…," mulut Kaien udah monyong-monyong.

"He-hei!! Kau melihatnya, Baka???!!! Ku potong lehermu!!!" seru Ichigo.

"Ah!! Mukamu merah!! Wah…!! Aku dan Miyako saja belum pernah!" ucap Kaien sok kagum, ia melihat tampang Ichigo dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Kau hebat juga, bisa menarik perhatian gadis manis itu!"

"Ka-kau…!!!"

"Eits..!! sabar, bro!! aku lihat video dari seorang gadis yang tak kalah manisnya, berkuncir kuda dengan pita merah!! Katanya…," ucapan Kaien terhenti.

"Sennnaaa!!!!!!" seru Ichigo geram.

"Oh, namanya Senna? Kau itu punya kenalan yang cantik-cantik ya?" Kaien terus menghindar dari serangan Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Tuan Muda…," seru penasihatnya terbatuk-batuk. Ayahnya tergelak tak berdaya di ujung ruangan, sementara anak-anaknya kejar-kejaran keliling ruangan.

Apa benar ini keluarga Shiba yang terhormat itu??

"Tuan Muda Ichigo, jika benar kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Nona Rukia, bahkan sepertinya anda benar-benar cinta. Kenapa Tuan tidak pindah marga menjadi Shiba, dan dengan begitu saya yakin Nona Rukia akan memilih anda dalam perjodohan nanti," seru penasihat. Ichigo dan Kaien berhenti.

"Tapi kalau anda terus bermarga Kurosaki, yang akan dijodohkan dengan Nona Rukia hanyalah Tuan Ganju dan Tuan Kaien. Sementara kau tahu Tuan Ganju sangat ceroboh dan tak mungkin mengurus perusahaan. Tuan Kaien, walaupun mempunyai daya analisis yang cakap, tapi ia tidak berbakat dalam bisnis. Hanya Tuan Ichigo-lah, yang pantas menggantikan posisi Tuan Isshin di perusahaan. Mungkin Tuan Kaien bisa menjadi tangan kanan Tuan Ichigo. Dengan begini, masa depan keluarga Kuchiki yang sedang terdesak dan masa depan perusahaan keluarga Shiba yang sedang terdesak pula bisa terjamin dan cemerlang. Tuan Ichigo dan Nona Rukia akan menikah dan memimpin kedua perusahaan dengan baik dan Tuan Kaien dan Nona Miyako sebagai tangan kanannya!" jelas penasihat panjang lebar dan berapi-api.

"Kau tau darimana aku dan Miyako berpacaran?" selidik Kaien. Ia curiga dengan penasihat yang biasanya tak banyak omong.

"Bukankah tadi Tuan sendiri yang bilang?" ujar penasihat tenang. Kaien berpikir kembali. Yah, mungkin tadi cuma kecurigaannya saja.

"Bagaimana, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin yang udah sadar.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik pensihat, Kaien, dan Isshin satu-persatu. "Ya, ubah namaku menjadi Ichigo Shiba."

*

"Hihihi…," si penasihat tertawa kecil, berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang ada di rumah Kurosaki. Ia masuk kamarnya dan menyibakkan tirai dan membuka jendela lebar.

"Hihihi…, semua rencanaku lancar…, hihihi…. Kalian bisa bahagia, Ichigo…, Rukia…. Tinggal satu lagi…," kata penasihat itu menopang dagunya yang putih halus, tidak keriput lagi. Rambut putihnya menghitam, berubah menjadi kuncir kuda dengan pita merah. Kulitnya kembali putih mengencang. Ia melirik sosok tubuh tua ringkih yang terbaring di kasur. Ia tak lagi memakai baju tua kebesaran yang tua itu, tapi memakai seragam biasa. Ia melipat baju itu dan menaruhnya di ujung tempat tidur, sambil melirik tubuh tua di atas kasur itu.

"Terima kasih atas pinjamannya, ya…, penasihat. Aku pergi dulu… hihihi…." Dan gadis itu menghilang.

End of flashback.

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan pelan di jembatan yang ada di atas danau buatan. Mereka berjalan-jalan sehabis pembicaraan kedua keluarga itu selesai.

"Kau cantik, Rukia," puji Ichigo. Muka Rukia memerah.

"Te-terima kasih…," jawab Rukia gugup. Dari tadi ia penasaran bagaimana Ichigo bisa menjadi keluarga Shiba. Akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Aku…, menjadi keluarga Shiba?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rukia. "Kau tahu perusahaan Kaichiyuka yang dibagun ayahku sejak nol itu? Ayahku dulu masih tak tau apa-apa tentang bisnis di dunia aslinya. Ia sering ditipu dan terlilit utang. Keluargaku menjadi sangat miskin, dan susah sekali mencari makan," cerita Ichigo menerawang. Rukia menatapnya dalam.

"Suatu hari ada seorang wanita tua namun sangat kaya. Ia bersedia membayar semua utang ayahku dan menjamin perusahaannya, dengan syarat, ayahku harus menikahi anaknya. Anak wanita tua itu sudah yah…, terbilang cukup tua untuk seorang perawan. Kasarnya, tak laku-laku. Ayahku bingung, dan meminta waktu berunding dengan ibuku. Ayah hampir menolak mentah-mentah, tapi ibuku menahannya. Katanya yang penting aku dan lainnya (termasuk ayah) bisa makan. Yang penting anak-anaknya bisa berpendidikan dan mendapat makanan yang cukup. Ia menjadi janda tua taka pa, yang penting suami dan anak-anaknya bisa bahagia. Ibu yakin dengan filosofi cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, tapi ayah masih bertanggung jawab terhadap Ibu dengan memberinya uang tiap bulan untuk makan, dan masih membayar rumah sakit Ibu yang sakit-sakitan. Aku tinggal bersikeras tinggal bersama Ibu, karena aku tau Ibu sering sakit-sakitan dan tak ada yang merawatnya. Aku menerima jatah uang tiap bulan pula dari ayahku. Dan setelah sekian tahun, ibuku mendirikan sebuah perusahaan atas kerja kerasnya sendiri. Kau tahu MI Production, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. MI Prodution, salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertainment. Rukia tau, walaupun MI Production tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi arts-artis yang dikeluarkannya selalu bermutu dan hampir semuanya sukses.

"Aku turut membantu Ibu dalam MI Production tersebut walaupun aku tak terlalu bisa dalam urusan ini (entertainment, maksudku. Aku lebih suka mengurusi industri rumah tangga dan perhotelan) tapi aku belajar banyak dari MI Production. Aku jadi mengerti bisnis, dan sering membantu ibuku mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan sulitnya. Namun sekarang MI Production agak menurun karena Ibu sakitnya kambuh lagi dan terkahir… kena demam berdarah dan… yah… kau tahulah."

Rukia mengangguk lagi, mengerti. "Laluu siapa yang mengurusi MI Production sekarang?"

"Kaien. Menurut warisan Ibu, Ibu tau Kaien lebih berminat di bidang ini dan…, pacarnya Kaien…, Miyako adalah tangan kanan Ibu di MI Production. Kaien dan Miyako memang bertemu saat Kaien mengunjungi Ibuku dan Miyako mengantar beberapa folder penting yang ketinggalan. Dan sejak saat itu mereke saling dekat. Ibu tau MI Production lebih pas untuk pasangan itu dibandingkan denganku," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Kaien…, kembaranmu yang tadi kan? Kenapa ia masih mengukuti perjodohan ini padahal ia punya pacar?" alis Rukia berkerut.

"Yah…, dia _backstreet_, ia berpacaran dengan Miyako hanya diketahui olehku dan Ibuku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Ayah dan adik-adikku yang lain juga tau."

"Oooh…," Rukia menggut-manggut.

"Hei, calon pengantin…," bisik seseorang menepuk pundah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ka-Kaien!!"

"Ehehehe…, apa kabar Rukia-san?" tanya Kaien ramah. "Aku mengganggu ya?"

"Ti-tidak…," jawab Rukia malu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oooh…, kau keberatan ku ganggu?? Tenang aku takkan menggoda Yayangmu ini kok, hanya bertanya-tanya sedikit," ucap Kaien santai. Ichigo hampir meledak, tapi di tahan.

"Rukia-san," ujar Kaien tersenyum manis. "Kau akan memilih Ichigo kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, aku tau kok. Tapi kalau kau tak suka Ichigo, jangan pilih aku ya?" kata Kaien.

"Yee…, ke ge-er an, loo!!" seru Ichigo menendang Kaien. "Pergi sana jauh-jauh!"

***

Ya! to the point aja deh.. balesan repiu:

yuinayuki-chan: iya.. maaph juga lama apdetnya.. T.T aku tunggu data OC-nya ya~

Ni-chan: hahaha.. nikahin? iya deh.. bantuin aku bikin proposal pernikahannya dulu ke Byakuya hahaha.. APAAA??? *lebay mode: on* ja-ja-jadii.. ja-ja-jadiii... Ni-chan bener-bener ngintip laptopkuuu??? Apaaaaa???? *di tendang* oke ni-chan.. aku percaya kamu ga bakal bilang siapa2.. *nangis India, muter2 tiang listrik*

Qie Kurosaki: nih, udh ku apdet ya buu.. ^^ nah disini di jelasin kan, Ichigo ganti nama apa nggak..

Rabi-chan: yaa maaph ya rabi-chan.. menurut rabi-chan sendiri jawaban rabi-chan bener ngga? hehe *masang tampang tak berdosa*

ichakuchikichi: (maaph ya kalo namanya salah abis suku kata 'ch'-nya banyak banget sih.. hehehe) Lhoo.. justru karena si Senna-lah perjodohan ini terjadi.. hehehe.. iya, Ichigo ma Kaien kembaran..

Yumemiru Reirin: ok, ni dah ku apdet! kutunggu data OC-mu ya~~

Chizu Michiyo: uuueeeii!! slamat-slamat!!! iya data OC-nya kuterima dengan lapang dada... (nggak, ga selapang dadanya Inoue atau Rangiku kok, jangan pikiran mesum ya!)

edogawa Luffy: hm.. siapakah Senna sebenarnya?? siapa? siapa? siapa? sabar ya kak.. nanti di chapter paliiiiingg akhir ku kasi tau deh.. *di gebuk*

Ruki_ya_cH: hyaa lagi-lagi masih ada typo.. ckckck.. aku ini memang author tak berbakat.. maaphkan saiaa!!!

kazuka ichirunatsu: wkwkwk.. ciumannya pake di sensor segala.. hihihi.. bukan cuma diliatin, malah di rekam sama Senna.. kikikikik..

kishina nadeshiko: ah? makasih.. aku jadi malu.. ///


	8. Chapter 8

Saia selaku author tidak ingin banyak bicara. Asal anda sekalian tau, saya susah payah dan penuh perjuangan me-publish fic ini.. karena saia dalam masa PERCOBAAN sodara-sodara!! ya, itu betul!!

Udeh, ah.. langsung baca repiu aja!

BinBin Mayen Kuchiki: Hehehe.. makasih ya buu..

kazuka ichirunatsu23: betul skali.. Senna memang sangat membantu fufufu..

Ruki ya cH: iyalah.. masa Rukia milih Ganju hehe..

Qie Kurosaki: iya.. gara2 tekanan Qie aku jdi buru2 mempublish fic ini huhuhu.. minta Ichigo dan Rukia dinikahin? yaaa.. bantuin aku bikin proposal dulu ke Byakuya..

ichakuchi: ah? lagi-lagi *geleng2* ayo makanya bantuin aku dan lainnya bikin proposal ke Byakuya! makasih ya jeng..

kishina nadeshiko: ah terima kasih *blushing* iya Senna itu protagonis

Ni-chan: ahaha.. dia bukan tukang sulap..! huahaha.. yah Nichan mah curang! bantuin aku ngetikin proposalnya aja deh..

mss Dhyta: iya, betul skali kak!

chizu michiyo: ya udah kalo ga mau komentar banyak yg penting repiu ya hehehe.. ^0^

edogawa Luffy: lagi2.. iya deh.. makanya bantuin aku bikin proposal ke Byakuya, kak! hmm.. siapakah Senna??

Oh ya, sebagai bonus.. nanti di bawah ada wawancara author dengan Senna.. tapi baca dan repiu dulu ya!! enjoy!

Chap 7

Karakura High School

Hari L, istirahat pertama

"Benarkaaah???!!! Selamaattt!!!" seru Senna menyalami Rukia dan Ichigo. "Oooh…, ini keren sekali!! Kalian memang jodoh!!"

"Thaks, Senna," jawab Rukia memakan bekalnya.

"Oh… nanti dulu, Senna," Ichigo teringat sesuatu. "Kau me-video-kan saat aku dan Rukia sedang…," Ichigo melirik Rukia.

"Ah? Ketauan ya? Hihihi…," Senna tertawa, berlari menghindari Ichigo.

Ciiittt…. Mereka bertiga terdiam. Siapa yang membuka pintu? Senna, Ichigo, dan Rukia melongok. Ada seseorang mengintip dari balik pintu yang sekarang sudah tetutup.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Rukia memanjangkan lehernya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia kaget, biasanya kan ngga ada orang disini," ujar Ichigo cuek.

"Hihihi…, mungkin salah satu fans-mu Rukia, hihihi…," Senna terkikik seperti biasanya. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya saling bertatapan bingung.

*

"Rukiaaaaaa…."

Rukia dan Ichigo yang lagi ngobrol dikagetkan oleh suara centil Yumichika. Mereka berdua mendongak kaget. Ichigo menatap Yumichika dan lainnya sedikit curiga.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo. Tatsuki, Renji, Yumichika, Ikakku, dan lainnya saling tatap-menatap, saling lirik-lirikan.

"Rukiaa… bener kamu dan Ichigo udaaaah…," Keigo memulai percakapan dan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hah! Lama kau!! Rukia, apa benar kau sudah di tunangkan dengan Ichigo?" tanya Renji dan Tatsuki bersamaan. Rukia langsung blushing.

"He-hei, darimana kalian dengar??" tanya Ichigo yang langsung menutup mulut Renji dan Tatsuki.

"Dari itu… si Senna," ujar Ikakku.

"SENNA!!!!" Ichigo hampir marah, tapi di tahan Rukia.

"Ya… tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya… pliiisss!!" Rukia memohon. Melihat tatapan memohon Rukia, Tatsuki dkk langsung mengangguk.

Sementara itu ada yang melihat mereka semua dengan mata yang… (?)

*

Karakura High School

Istirahat kedua

"Lho… tidak ada orang? Tadi istirahat kayanya ada orang deh, tapi… baguslah!" ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam di kuncir 2 dengan pita biru tua.

"Hihihi… kata siapa tak ada orang?" ucap seseorang tertawa kekanak-kanakan.

"Si-siapa itu?" gadis itu berbalik. Sedetik kemudian ada seorang Senna di hadapannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku Senna! Salam kenal~" ujar Senna tertawa lagi. "Kamu Mizuki Kana kan?"

"I-iya…," gadis yang bernama Kana itu mengangguk.

"Boleh kupanggil Kana-chan? Kana-chan~~" ucap Senna seperti berdendang. "Kamu anak kelas X-1 ya kan??"

"Ta-tau darimana kamu??" tanya Kana sedikit curiga.

"Hhihi…, Kana-chan…. Apa yang tidak diketahui seorang Senna??" ujar Senna lagi. "Mizuki Kana, tinggi 152 cm, berat 40 kg, kelas X-1, benci hujan…."

"STOP!!!" seru Kana. Bersamaan dengan teriaknya Kana, pintu terbuka. Rukia dan Ichigo datang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Rukiaaa!!! Ichi-berry!!!" panggil Senna. Ichigo langsung mengejar Senna yang udah lari duluan dan Rukia….

Rukia bengong ngeliat Kana yang menatapnya.

"Ka-kau kan…," Kana terbata-bata menatap Rukia dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ke-kenapa?" Rukia mundur selangkah, ngeri. Detik kemudian Kana sudah memeluk Rukia.

"Kau kan gadis penolong kelinci yang waktu ituuuu!!!!" seru Kana histeris. Ichigo berhenti mengejar Senna dan cengo. Senna diam dengan muka dan ekspresi yang susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Na-nanti dulu… kau kan…," Ichigo menggali memorinya sambil menunjuk Kana. "Kau kan… Mizuki Kana!!"

"Kau kenal, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kana dengan halus.

"Dia dulu satu SMP denganku," jelas Ichigo singkat.

"Kau kan, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kana melepas pelukannya dari Rukia dan menatap Ichigo sengit.

"Nanti dulu!!" seru Rukia mumet. "Jelaskan ada apa ini? Kenapa tau-tau kau memelukku?"

"Aahh… maafkan aku!!" seru Kana membungkuk, gugup. "Aku Mizuki Kana. Salam kenal!!"

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Sa-" omongan Rukia terputus karena Senna yang disampingnya sudah berteriak.

"Aku Senna!! Salam kenaaall!!"

"Ah iya. Aku…," muka Kana agak memerah. "Dulu aku pernah melihatmu, Kuchiki-san di tepi jalan dekat pertokoan. Aku melihat ada kelinci hampir tertabrak mobil, lalu kau menyelamatkannya…. Kau hebat sekali!!! Sejak itu aku jadi suka dengan kelinci…."

Rukia dan Ichigo cengo sesaat. Ichigo lanngsung berbisik ke Rukia. "Apa benar itu?"

"Ah… mungkin…?" Rukia masih kaget dan mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. "La-… lalu… kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Kana yang sedang menatap Rukia lekat-lekat, langsung menunduk lagi. "A-aku… aku ingin sekali memiliki mata sepertimu, Kuchiki-san. Indah sekali…."

Rukia, mau nggak mau, tertawa. "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Panggil saja aku Rukia. Lagipula mata coklat Mizuki-san juga bagus kok."

Ia menoleh dan bertanya pada Ichigo. "Apa benar mataku sebegitu indahnya?"

Ichigo mengangguk yakin. "Matamu memang mata terindah yang pernah kulihat setelah ibuku."

Muka Rukia langsung memerah malu.

"A-anuu… sebenernya Rukia-san dan Kurosaki-san… eng… pacaran ya?" tebak Kana.

"Waaaa~~hh!!!" Senna mengammbil alih. "Kana-chan tau ya??? Iya, mereka baru saja bertunangan!!"

"Haaahh???!! Selamat yaa!!" ucap Kana menyalami Rukia dan Ichigo.

"I-iya…." Rukia dan Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala.

*

"Eh?? Kana-chan suka warna biru langit? Aku suka warna gradasi merah-oranye daun-daun musim gugur…," ucap Senna. Mereka, Senna, Kana, Rukia, dan Ichigo sedang mengobrol di atap.

"Ah, sms dari Outo-san," ujar Rukia mengeluarkan hapenya.

"Aaaahhh!!!! Chappy!!" seru Kana.

"Eh?" Rukia menatap gantungan chappy hapenya. "Mizuki-san juga suka chappy??"

"Iyaaa!!! Suka bangeet~!" seru Kana bersemangat. "Eh, Rukia-san nggak usah panggil Mizuki-san. Panggil aja…."

"Kana-chan!!" seru Senna memotong.

Rukia tertawa. "Iya, Kana-chan juga panggil aku Rukia-chan aja nggak usah pake san ya?"

Kana mengangguk. Percakapan selanjutnya pun tentang chappy yang diisi oleh Rukia dan Kana.

"Hei, Kana," Ichigo akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Kenapa?" Kana menolehkan palanya ke Ichigo.

"Itu… teru-teru bozu?"

"Ah iya. Aku benci hujan…. Aku selalu berharap tak pernah ada hujan di dunia," ucap Kana menunduk dengan tatapan mengerikan (?)

"Padahal kan namamu ada unsur airnya," ujar Ichigo cuek.

"Aku tetap tak peduli. Aku tetap tidak suka hujan, entah ada unsur air di namaku atau tidak!!"

"Jadi ka uterus membawa teru-teru bozu itu?"

"Yup!"

Senna, Rukia, dan Ichigo Cuma ngangguk-angguk aja.

*

"Kecoaaaaaaakkkk!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kana?" seru ibunya Kana keluar dari balik dapur. Di kamarnya, Kana lagi di atas kasur, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari si monster hitam, kecoak.

"Okaa-san!!! Bunuh monster menngerikan ituuu!!!" seru Kana menunjuk kecoak yang dari tadi stand by di depan pintu kamar. Sementara itu ibunya Kana ngambil baygon dan menyemprotkannya ke kecoak itu. Beberapa menit kemudian kecoak itu mati.

"Kenapa sih takut banget sama kecoak?" keluh ibunya. Kalo Kana liat kecoak, dia bisa menjerit sehari semalam non-stop dan bisa membuat 7 bayi seRT heboh nangis jadi suara duanya (iya, ya emang lebay).

Ibu Kana pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hihihihi… Kana histeris banget ya kalo ngeliat kecoak?" ucap seseorang.

Kana terkejut dan menoleh. Di belakangnya, Senna duduk manis di tepi jendela.

"Se-Senna?"

"Hai, Kana-chan! Hihihi…," sapa Senna balik.

"Ada apa? Kok…."

"Aku punya satu permintaan," ucap Senna serius. "Gantikan aku."

"???"

***

Namie: yeeeii!! inilah talkshow bintang tamu kitaa.. Sennaa!!

Senna: haaaiii semua!!

Namie: Senna banyak yang nanyain kamu.. sebenarnya kamu siapa sih?

Senna: ufufufu. sebenarnya aku itu..*****************

Namie: akh? kok di sensor??

Senna: karena masih rahasia.. sabar yaa hohoho..

Namie: yah.. eh? Senna??

Senna *ngilang di tempat*

Namie: y-ya udah deh... jangan lupa repiu ya sodara2.. oh iya.. bagi Yuinayuki-chan dan Yumemiru Reirin... saia masih menunggu kiriman OC-nya..

**REVIEW DENGAN SENYUM TULUS DI WAJAH!!**

**YEI!**


	9. Chapter 9

Uuuueeiii.. saia kembali lagi.. cihuy cihuy cihuuyyy..!! Makasih bwt repiu dan perhatian anda sodara2.. mungkin nanti ada Senna yg bantuin aku bales repiu..

Makasih berat seberat benda paling berat, semanusia paling gendut buat: Mas Kubo Tite.. makasih coz aku dah boleh minjem chara.. tenkyu muah muah muah!! bwt Nichan.. OC Kana-nya miriiipp bgt ma aku.. kenapa?? apakah lagi2 Nichan mengintip kegiatan2ku stelah mengintip laptopku?? whyy?? *lebay mode:on* buat temen2 authorku tersayang, tercakep, terbaik yang udah ngasi repiu.. (yg belom berarti ga tersayang tercakep dan ga terbaik *dijitak*) i loph you.. huhuhu.. T.T dimohon lg repiu anda sodara2 skalian..

Chap 8

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Rukia dan Kana. Dua cewek manis itu benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Kemana-mana berdua, bahkan mengalahkan pasangan Rukia-Ichigo. Bahkan, kadang-kadang Ichigo suka cemburu atau kesel sama Kana gara-gara Kana sering banget ngeledekin Ichigo dan Rukia. Hobi baru Kana: ngeledekin Rukia dan Ichigo a.k.a. bersengkongkol dengan Senna. Sayangnya, Senna sekarang sudah jarang muncul, entah kenapa. Alasannya banyak, ada yang ngerjain pe-er lah, tugaslah, dll. Tapi Rukia dan Kana ga bisa marah sama Senna karena jurus puppy eyesnya Senna. Paling cuma Ichigo aja yang tegaan.

Ichigo juga sekarang punya kesibukan sendiri. Ia belajar bisnis setiap pulang sekolah, mengurus anak perusahaan Kaichiyuka, walaupun masih jadi karyawan biasa. Rukia jadi kesepian dan sering main ke rumah Kana atau sebaliknya. Senna yang biasanya pulang sekolah sering ngajak jalan, kini ngilang entah kemana. Di cari kelasnya ga ketemu.

"Senna kemana sih?" ujar Rukia.

"Nggak tau. Akhir-akhir ini Senna sering banget ilang?" ujar Kana. Kana bilang begitu tapi dalam hatinya berpikir lain. Ia teringat kata-kata Senna padanya. Apakah kata-kata Senna itu benar?

"Kana? Kana??" Rukia mengejutkan lamunan Kana.

"Eh-oh ya?" Kana kembali ke bumi.

"Itu si Senna!" tunjuk Rukia.

"Rukiaaa!! Kanaa!!" seru Senna melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemana aja?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Ah, aku ditunggu temanku tuh!" Senna menunjuk kerumunan orang.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ituu…," tunjuk Senna. "Ya? Aku pulang dulu yaa… daaah!!"

"Se-" panggil Rukia, tapi Senna udah pergi. "Kemana lagi, tu' anak?"

Kana mengangkat bahu.

*

"Kana…," panggil Rukia dari depan kelas Kana. Kana yang lagi berkumpul, mendengarkan teman-temannya serius, menoleh dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Ganggu ya? Serius amat," tanya Rukia.

Kana menggeleng. "Aku dan temen-temen cuma lagi cerita-cerita serem."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. "Cerita apa?"

Kana memulai ceritanya. "Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu ada cewek dari sekolah Karakura, sebut aja A ya. Si A ini punya temen cewek-cowok, yang cewek namanya B, yang cowok namanya C. Si B dan si C ini saling suka, dan si A pengen menjodohkan mereka dengan cara apapun. Apapun rela A lakukan untuk membuat B dan C jadian, bahkan kalau bisa jadi pasangan. Sayangnya, keluarga B nggak setuju kalo B jadian sama C, bahkan keluarganya bersikeras menjodohkan B. Saat B dan C udah putus asa dengan akhir hubungan mereka, si A justru bersemangat membujuk keluarga B. Sampai-sampai A rela memohon-mohon kepada keluarga B. Suatu hari di hari pertama musim gugur, B dan C tengah mengobrol di pinggir jalan di depan gerbang sekolahnya. B bilang, keluarganya sudah setuju dan mereka sudah jadian. Tapi B belum bilang ke A, ia baru mau bilang sekarang buat kejutan. Mereka berdua pun menunggu A. Akhirnya di ujung jalan, A muncul. A melihat B dan C bersama, bahkan bergandengan tangan. A yakin, keluarga B sudah luluh, ia pun berlari-lari semangat menghampiri mereka. Tapi saking semangatnya ia nggak liat kanan kiri, jadi ia tertabrak mobil yang lewat."

Alis Rukia mengerut. "Terus? Apa seremnya?"

"Katanya sampai sekarang hantunya gerayangan, menyerupai manusia dan sering lewat mondar-mandir pake seragam disini, siang-malam. Trus, penjaga sekolah juga sering denger suara tawa kekanak-kanakan yang melengking dari atap. Konon, dulunya A, B, dan C sering makan siang di atap."

"Ah, apa seremnya?" cela Ichigo yang mendadak muncul di sebelah Rukia.

"Ichigo!!" seru Rukia.

"Ichigo! Kau sudah tau ceritanya?" tanya Kana.

"Iya," kata Ichigo malas. "Cerita tentang hantu yang sering menjodohkan siswa-siswi di Karakura itu kan?"

"Hah?" Rukia bingung.

"Katanya, ia sering datang di semi, di tahun ajaran pertama untuk menjadi mak comblang bagi murid-murid di Karakura dan di hari pertama di musim gugur ia pergi dan menghilang. Munurut pengakuan Soi Fon senpai, hantu itu adalah gadis seumuran kita dan suka sekali dengan daun musim gugur. Ia seolah-olah manusia biasa dan kita takkan sadar kalau dia itu hantu," jelas Kana lagi.

"Hah, mana percaya aku dengan yang begituan?" ujar Ichigo kesal. "Jangan percaya Rukia."

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau kemana Ichigo?" tahan Kana begitu melihat Ichigo menarik Rukia kea tap.

"Kea tap. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di atap kan… tempat munculnya hantu itu!!" ujar Kana ngeri.

"Tunggu," Rukia menahan Ichigo dan Kana yang ingin beragumentasi. "Hantu itu…."

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dan Kana penasaran.

Otak Rukia berjalan, memikirkan cerita Kana. Atap, musim gugur, tawa kekanak-kanakan, mak comblang, keluarga yang tak setuju…, sahabat….

Lalu Rukia tiba-tiba menemukan jawabannya. Ia menatap Ichigo dan Kana, ngeri.

"Ini… hari pertama musim gugur kan?" tanya Rukia.

"I-iya…."

Rukia berlari menuju atap.

"Ke-kenapa, Rukia?"

"Senna!!"

***

Hyaahh.. akhirnya.. mungkin dikit lgi ni fic bakalan tamat.. ohhh.. *masih lebay*

Yo wis.. mari kita bacain repiu aja.. SENNAAAAAA!!!!!! *manggil2 Senna*

Senna: *Datang pake kecepatan super* haaaiii Namie-chaann!!

Namie: eh i-iya.. kok lo bisa cepet bgt sih??!

Senna: ufufufufu.. aku kan pake Devil Bat Ghost, minjem dari Sena Kobayakawa tenx ya.. 3 *sun jauh bwt Sena*

Namie: a-a.. gi gitu yah.. ya udah deh.. baca aja tu repiu..

Senna: ok!! **BinBin yang cinta Byakkun **ooh.. ini pasti BinBin yg lgi males repiu.. aku ini yaaa Senna! Senna adalah Senna!! ufufufu.. Kana itu temenku, Rukia, dan Ichigo.. OC bikinannya Nichan ok? ok?ok? repiu lagi yaa..

Namie: iya-iya..** kishina nadeshiko **iya, Kana itu OC.. thanks ya.. mungkin skg kalian pada2 bisa nebak Senna siapa..

Senna: engh.. ni dari Yumemiru Reirin.. oh, ngegantiiin apa? ya ngegantiin akulah.. huhuhu.. nanti kalian jga tau ufufufu.. iya, OCnya masih di tunggu ma author *ngelirik Namie*

Namie: Ruki_ya: nggak, ganti2 pen name ga ganggu kok, menurutku sih.. thanks ya.. ^^

Senna: ooh.. ada lagi! dari mss Dhyta: aku ga bakal pergi kemana2 kok, mss.. ahahaha.. makasih ya, aku seneng di repiu fic ini banyak yg nanyain aku.. ufufufufu.. *geer*

Namie: *ngejitak Senna* jangan ge-er lo.. sengaja gw bikin lo misterius bukannya bertrima kasih malah ge er! huh! Chizu Michiyo: Sennaaa ditanyain tuh lo siapee?? Kenapa Kana benci hujan ya?? ngg tanya Nichan aja tuh.. Niiccchhhaaaannn!!! *teriak2 manggil Senna dan Nichan*

Senna: ah, ada dari kazuka ichirunatsu.. iya, authornya lg males ngetik jadi talkshownya cuma segitu aja.. ini udh panjang kan? Kana itu tugasnya menggantikanku.. ufufufu..

Namie: enghh.. ini dari si Nichan: bukaan Senna bukan tukang sulap keliling, woy Senna masa lu dibilang tukang sulap keliling *ngadu*

Senna: ga papa yg penting aku dibilang baik hati.. eh??? aku ngga ngintip inboxnya Namie kok!! aku jga bukan Sena Kobayakawa, Sena kan cowok, kalo aku Sen-na cewek.. dy itu kembaranku loh.. ufufufu..

Namie: =.=;; ya tunggu aja ampe taon jebot kapan nanti ES21 sam BLEACH digabung jadi Eyeshield and Bleach 21 *taboked*

Senna: Rabichan gag log.. er..iyah Kana tuh OC.. ni author gampang apdet fic coz dy dah dr awal nulis fic mpe chap 8.. paling skg lgi kelimpungan ngelanjutin chap 9.. *geleng2*

Namie: *senyum sinis bin sadis* makasih ya, pujiannya.. huh! Ichakuchi males login: baik2 aku disini baik2 sajaa~ ehehe.. Senna dibilang ga seru tuh gara2 disensor hahaha..

Senna: kan biar penasaran..biar banyak yg repiu..e-enak aja! umurku masih ga panjang lagi huuuhhh!! *kabur, males ngelanjutin baca repiu*

Namie: eh? eh?? WOY SENNA Jangan kabuurr!! mentang2 udh belajar Devil Bat Ghost dr Sena.. *geleng2* edogawa Luffy: dia udah kabur.. huhuhu.. Senna itu hantu? benarkah? mungkin kalian udah pada bisa nebak d chap ini kan.. Kana itu OC hii.. nggak takut sama kecoak kak?? masa kecoak menjijikan begitu dibilang lucu?? apaa?? *lebay lagi*

Udaaahh.. segitu aja.. si Senna udah kabur dan tak bertanggung jawab atas bayi yg di kandungku (loh??)

udah baca kan? udah kan? udah? skg klik tuh ijo2 kotak di bawah.. iya, yg itu.. aku tunggu ya repiunya.. muaahh

;-*


	10. Chapter 10

Akhirnya... penantian panjang ini berakhir juga.. (lebay)

Chap terakhir.. hope you like it.. hh.. gud bey senna.. gud bey kana.. huhuhuhu..

Special thanks for: pengaran bleach... siape namany? gue lupa.. ah iya, kubo tite kan? makasih buat Mas Kubo Tite.. ati2 ya mas, makan yg banyak biar ga sakit.. kalo lo sakit ntar gw yg strees nunggu bleachnya.. (halah apa ini?) buat yg ngereview dan yg baca.. makasih banyak.. banget.. i loph u so much dah!! :-* kalo aja kta bisa ktemuan langsung gue cium kalian smua!! (??) buat **binbin**.. iya ini udah gw apdet... buat **edogawa Luffy**.. hehehe.. maaph ya kak janjinya sabtu minggu mw apdet malah bisa skg.. makasih yg udh mendukungku lwat fb maupun repiu.. muach muach muach.. buat yg menang kuis jadi2an ini jga.. tinggal **Yumemiru Reirin** mana OCmu? yg laen udah ngumpulin.. aku akan stia menunggu.. (??)

BAGI YG PENASARAN BOLEH LANGSUNG BACA, GA USAH BACA TULISAN DI ATAS, AUTHOR EMANG LAGI GILA!!!

Chap 10:

Rukia berlari menuju atap.

"Ke-kenapa, Rukia?"

"Senna!!"

Rukia membuka pintu atap secara kasar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kosong. Sepi. Masih terengah- engah ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, berharap ada kaki Senna begoyang-goyang, tergantung di atas atap. Tidak ada.

"...kok? sepi?"

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu!" sebuah suara yang sangat di rindukan Rukia muncul di atasnya.

"Se-Senna?!" Rukia segera memanjat ke atap pintu tangga. Di sana Senna berdiri menikmati tiupan angin.

"Rukia! Senna!" Kana dan Ichigo muncul dari balik pintu.

"Senna… siapa kau?" tanya Rukia perlahan. "Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Beri tahu aku. Aku... aku akan percaya bila kau benar-benar hantu… aku akan percaya bila kau… bila kau beritau kebenarnya meskipun itu tidak mungkin bagiku!!"

Senna terdiam. Ia berbalik. "Ya?"

"Eh?" Rukia kaget. Di telinga Senna ada headphone. Jadi tadi dia tidak mendengarnya?

"Rukia. Kana. Ichigo," sebut Senna sambil menatap Rukia, Kana, dan Ichigo yang sekarang sudah ada di belakang Rukia.

"Lepaskan headphone-mu itu, Senna! Beritau aku yang sebenarnya!" seru Rukia.

"Aku dengar kok," kata Senna. Ia menarik napas lalu bernyanyi.

"_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, Ill be there_

Ill reach out my hand to you, Ill have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and Ill be there

Ill be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, Im so glad that I found you  
Ill be there with a love thats strong  
Ill be your strength, Ill keep holding on

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well thats all Im after  
Whenever you need me, Ill be there  
Ill be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name and Ill be there

If you should ever find someone new, I know hed better be good to you  
cause if he doesnt, Ill be there  
Dont you know?  
Ill be there, Ill be there, just call my name, Ill be there

Ill be there, Ill be there, whenever you need me, Ill be there  
Dont you know?

Ill be there, Ill be there, just call my name, Ill be there.."

Rukia dan Kana terdiam. Ichigo juga diem tapi dalam hatinya kesel karena lagu itu. Masa sih Senna suka sama Rukia? Senna mencintai Rukia? Itu sangat tidak wajar di hati Ichigo. Masa author geblek ini bikin yuri??

"Jadi Rukia," Senna berbalik memunggungi mereka bertiga. "love dalam lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi adalah rasa sayangku padamu, sama seperti rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Jadi jangan cemburu, Ichi-berry!"

Ichigo cemberut.

"Dimana kau membutuhkanku, panggil namaku dan aku akan ada disana, ok?" Senna tersenyum, berbeda dengan senyum kekanak-kanakannya, senyumnya kali ini lebih bijak dan lebih dewasa.

"Ma-maksudmu...? kau akan pergi?!" seru Kana.

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan kepadamu, Kana. Tolong gantikan aku, jagalah Rukia. Ichi-berry, kau juga ya! Aku akan selalu memanggilmu Ichi-berry jika kau tak menjaga Rukia."

Baru Ichigo ingin berkata sesuatu, dipotong lagi oleh Senna.

"Kau ingin tau aku siapa Rukia?" tanya Senna.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia. "Biarkan aku tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya sebelum kau pergi!"

"Siapa bilang aku akan pergi?" Senna masih memunggungi mereka. "Aku akan terus ada di hati kalian, ada di pikiran kalian, ada di ingatan kalian."

Angin berhembus makin kencang dan daun musim gugur berguguran. Salah satunya mampir ke tempat mereka berdiri. Senna menangkapnya tanpa melihat. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lagi, senyum kekanak-kanakannya.

"Oups... aku sudah di jemput. Selamat tinggal!" kata Senna semangat, melambai-lambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Senna!! Setidaknya beritahukanlah nama aslimu!" seru Rukia hampir menangis.

Senna terdiam. Lalu tertawa kenak-kanakan. "Namaku Senna. Senna adalah Senna! Senna adalah...."

Lalu angin bertitup sangat kencang sampai-sampai mereka—Rukia, Kana, dan Ichigo—tidak bisa melihat Senna dengan jelas.

"...musim gugur. Auntumn..."

Karakura High School.

Malam hari, 21.00

Malam pertama di musim semi.

"Ah, tak terasa hihihihi...," gadis kecil berpita merah berkuncir kuda duduk di atap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Besok sudah masuk sekolah ya, hihihi. Aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka bertiga lagi versi junior ya... hihihi...," ucap gadis kecil itu lagi bermonolog.

"Hihihi..., akhirnya...."

*

Di sebuah rumah.

Pukul 06.15, pagi hari

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, musim semi.

Seorang gadis kecil keluar dari rumah. Ia duduk di teras dengan anggun lalu memakai sepatu hitamnya tanpa banyak bicara. Gadis itu memiliki rambut indah dan lembut terurai d punggungnya. Wajahnya terlihat anggun dan tegas, terlihat sifatnya yang pemberani, terhormat, dan komitmen.

Di sebelahnya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sepanjang leher mengetuk jarinya ke dinding tak sabar. Alisnya bertautan, ia berpikir adiknya terlalu lama memakai sepatu. Wajahnya tegas namun lembut secara bersamaan dan terlihat bijak untuk seorang anak berumur 17 tahun.

"Belum berangkat?" tanya seorang wanita. Rambut hitamnya digulung kebelakang. Rukia dewasa.

"Ah, Okaa-san," ujar anak laki-laki tadi. Kini ia menguncir rambutnya dengan _handband_ hitam. Suami Rukia, Ichigo keluar. Ichigo sudah berubah. Rambutnya tidak mencuat kesegala arah seperti dulu, sekarang rambutnya dipotong cepak rapi. Sekarang ia juga memakai kacamata dan alisnya tetap berkerut.

"Zangtsu, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memakai _headband_ pemberianku sebagai karet untuk menguncir rambut?" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Bukankah kau sudah memberikannya padaku?" ujar Zangetsu cuek. "Jadi terserah kalau aku ingin memakainya sebagai kunciran ataupun sebagai _headband_ biasa. Kalau ingin kutaruh di kaki juga terserah kan? Toh kau telah memberikannya padaku."

"Zangetsu...!" Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Sudah, Ichigo. Dulu kau juga begitu kan?" ucap Rukia. "Zangetsu, hati-hati dengan mulutmu."

"Ya...," jawab Zangtsu mengantung, malas.

"Nii-san, jangan begitu. Itu tak sopan!" kata adiknya, Shirayuki tegas.

"Ya, Okaa-san-Outo-san!" kata Zangetsu lagi lebih keras. "Puas?"

Shirayuki hanya menggerutu pelan. "Kami berangkat!"

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ichigo sempat mengetuk kepala Zangetsu pelan sebelum berangkat dan berargumen dengannya sesaat.

Ketika keduanya menghilang di balik tikungan, Ichigo merangkul Rukia. "Senna tolong jaga mereka ya."

Lalu keduanya masuk lagi ke rumah. Tanpa mereka sadari, pohon sakura di depan rumah mereka berguncang-guncang, menjatuhkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura. Di salah satu dahannya, seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan pita merah duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Hihihi..., tentu saja bodoh," katanya sambil tertawa kecil, kekanak-kanakan.

*

Karakura High School.

Jam Istirahat.

Atap sekolah.

BRAKK!! Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Dasar Nii-san," Shirayuki mengerut kesal dengan nada bicara yang datar. "Kenapa tak ada orang disini?"

"Tadinya kukira juga begitu!" ujar seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan pita merah, melompat dari atap lalu mendarat seperti kucing di depan Shirayuki.

Shirayuki terkejut. "Si-siapa kau?"

"Aku? Kau tak tahu?" Senna membelalakan matanya. "Apakah Ruki—," omongannya terputus.

"Ruki? Rukia maksudmu? Okaa-san?" tanya Shirayuki curiga

"Ah tidak, hihihi," Senna tertawa kecil lagi. "Baguslah! Kau tak tau siapa aku?"

"Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki dan Senna menoleh. Zangetsu berada di balik pintu dan kini berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ni-Nii-san?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Zangetsu.

Senna tertawa kecil kenak-kanakan lagi. Ia mengamati kalung Shirayuki dan headband-karetnya Zangetsu. "Jadi... Shirayuki dan Zangetsu! Kalian tak tau aku siapa?"

Mereka menggeleng.

Senna menoleh menatap mereka sambil—lagi-lagi—tersenyum kenak-kanakan. Ia berlari sambil menari mengelilingi mereka riang. "Aku Senna. Salam kenal!!"

~End~

Selesai juga.. maaf ga bisa bales repiu.. selamat bertemu di fic saia selanjutnya!! atas perhatian anda saia ucapkan terimakasih dan semoga panjang umur dan cepat sembuh!! maaf kalo ga jelas dan sampai nanti..!!

sayonaraaa sayonaraa sampai berjumpa pulaaa...


End file.
